Purchased Purity
by Bren Gail
Summary: An ancient law is amended to create the legal opportunity for the Ministry of Magic to sell Muggleborns under the guise of a marriage law. Sirius buys Hermione to protect her. While researching to appeal the law, Hermione and Sirius uncover long kept family secrets of the Sacred 28 and the Ministry of Magic. Some secrets are worth more dead. Romance. Mystery. Adventure.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaim**: I do not own the characters or canon of Harry Potter or The Wizarding World created by J.K. Rowling. Ms. Rowling is a mastermind of unequaled talent and creativity._

_The Wizarding World of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and whomever else who may have contractual rights. I do not own characters or settings that were created by or are owned by someone else. The character Capricornia Dagworth-Black is a figment of my imagination, also known as an original character. There will be other minor original characters and one not so minor original character._

_Above is the standing disclaimer for this fan fictional work, Purchased Purity, written by Bren Gail._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Welcome to my first Hermione/Sirius story. I am excited about it. Updates will likely be on Sunday. This is an AU that will lean toward established canon. Certain canon deaths and end game romantic ships will be ignored. As the story progresses, how Sirius returned from the veil will be revealed.

* * *

**Short Summary:** An ancient law is amended to create the legal opportunity for the Ministry of Magic to sell Muggleborns under the guise of a marriage law. Sirius buys Hermione to protect her. While researching to appeal the law, Hermione and Sirius uncover long kept family secrets of the Sacred 28 and the Ministry of Magic. Some secrets are worth more dead. Romance. Mystery. Adventure.

* * *

**Full Summary:** An ancient law is amended to create the legal opportunity for the Ministry of Magic to extort and profit from Muggleborn witches by selling them under the guise of a marriage law. To prevent Hermione from landing in the home of a Death Eater or family out for revenge, Sirius Black buys Hermione Granger. While researching and working to appeal the ancient law and modern amendment, Hermione and Sirius uncover long kept secrets of the Dagworth and Black families, the Sacred Twenty-Eight, and the Ministry of Magic. Some secrets are worth more dead. Romance. Mystery. Adventure. Updates on Sundays/Mondays.

* * *

**Purchased Purity**

**Chapter One**

While he nursed a Butterbeer, Sirius Black, rested his back against the hallway wall beside the door which lead to the library. From this vantage point, he could see the front door and staircase as well as the long hallway with random doors leading to random, mostly unused rooms except for the well used kitchen and dining room downstairs, and the family room where the tapestry was kept.

The small door under the stairs which lead to Kreacher's abode mocked him. He wanted desperately to either free or kill Kreacher, but Hermione had made her view on House Elf rights and Kreacher's well-being clear once he returned from beyond the veil, almost three years ago in the Department of Mysteries, as the final battle occurred.

His brow furrowed when the muggle, antique grandfather clock chimed eight times. It was not unusual for his house mates to work late, but Hermione had been home late every night for over a month and Harry for the fortnight. He had started to think that she was avoiding being home. He knew that her break-up with Ron had to be hard on her, but Ron had moved out six months ago. How much time would need to pass before her heartache lessened? He brought the bottle to his lips then paused when he saw Harry walk through the front door.

"Harry!" Sirius exclaimed. His brows furrowed when he saw the look of defeat on his God son's face. "Everything alright?"

"I need a drink." Harry said morosely then asked, "Why did you ward against Apparition?"

"Certainly. Just added Ogden's Best to the bar in the library earlier. I was waiting on someone. I wanted them to use the front door instead." Sirius said as he turned to open the door to the library. As the two men walked into the library, Sirius asked, "Want to talk about it?"

As Sirius poured the alcoholic beverage, Harry sat in an arm chair near the fire. Harry tossed his briefcase unto the floor near his feet before he placed his elbows on his knees and face into his palms. Although, his voice was mumbled, Sirius heard Harry say into his palms, "I don't know where to start."

Sirius smiled sadly as he tapped Harry's shoulder with the glass of Firewhiskey. Harry sat with his posture stiff before took the glass. Harry stared at the amber liquid as if he was distracted. Finally, he took a sip of the drink.

Sirius sat in the other arm chair, approximately a foot away from his godson. "Your grandfather was fond of saying the best place to start is at the beginning." Sirius smiled as he shrugged before he added, with a mischievous grin caused by a memory of his younger days. "Your grandmother, on the other hand, would tell James and me that the best place to start is wherever you can start."

Harry sighed as he leaned backward into the cushions of the armchair. "Has Hermione talked to you about the law that she is fighting?"

Sirius shook his head as he shrugged. "No." He took a sip of his Butterbeer. "We haven't had a conversation in weeks. I miss the overbearing know-it-all trying to micromanage my life, actually. Sometimes, I hear her come in late at night, but she leaves before breakfast is served. The wards let me know that she is, at the least, coming home for four to six hours a night. Hopefully, to sleep."

Harry rolled his eyes as a small smile formed over his lips. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you'd have a thing for her." Harry's eyes widened as he placed the drink on the table in between the two arm chairs. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Sirius said, genuinely confused for a moment, before he caught on to Harry's line of thinking. He held the bottle of Butterbeer in between his thumb and index finger as he moved it back and forth in the air, lazily. He continued in a casual tone. "Hermione is a beautiful, talented woman, brilliant witch, I will admit. But, I do _not_ have a thing for her. She's not my type. Too straight-laced, for my liking. Anyway, don't start that matchmaking business with her with me or any other bloke. She is still hung up on Ron. She will find a loophole in this law or persuade the Wizengamout that they're making a bloody mistake."

Harry snorted in laughter and made a face that implied that he thought Sirius was stupid. "Hermione is not still hung up on Ron. She broke up with him and should have done so ages ago. Everyone, including them, were relieved when they ended. Where have you been Sirius?"

"Here, there, a little of everywhere." Sirius responded, smartly. "Why doesn't she come home at a decent hour, then? She's working herself to death to get over Ron. Her arrow on the clock is pointed at the Ministry of Magic every time I look at it."

"Padfoot," Harry said, patiently as if he was talking to Teddy. "Hermione is working herself to death in the attempt to not be auctioned off to the highest bidder."

An ominous feeling overcame Sirius. He said as he scooted to the edge of his seat, "Explain."

"The third anniversary of the end of Voldemort is upon us." Harry stated in a tired tone. "The ministry plans to pass an amendment to a law on the anniversary day for any unmarried muggle-born to marry a pureblood wizard."

"A marriage law?" Sirius sputtered. "Those are barbaric and archaic. There hasn't been such a law made by our ministry since a nasty outbreak of Dragon Pox in 1792. Our population was dwindling, because of it."

"That's what Hermione said when she asked me to help stop the law. I wish that I could help further, but seeing as the Ministry is amending an existing law, my political power can't stop it." Harry sighed. "Kingsley and Percy are against it, too, but they say that they are unable to prevent it for the same reasoning. Not even the sitting Minister of Magic can prevent amendments. According to Kings, he can only delay or stall or stop new legislation."

"That's incorrect." Sirius bellowed. "The Minister of Magic can do so with new or old, but will he?" Sirius stated before he asked sickened,"You said to the highest bidder? What's that about? Hermione isn't an animal to be bought or sold."

Harry exhaled deeply before he answered. "Yes, apparently the wording of the existing law describes a Muggleborn witch eleven to forty-five as property to be purchased from the Ministry of Magic for whatever usage the Pureblood wizard desires excluding marriage. The amendment they're trying to pass is to amend the law to include marriage and require all unmarried Muggleborn witches 17-45 participate in fundraisers for the Ministry as the Ministry sees fit. Percy told me today that he heard that they're debating on calling the fundraiser, Buy The Hand of A Muggleborn To Secure The Next Generation."

"Bloody hell," He exclaimed befuddled. "Mighty big balls." After a moment of silence between the two men, Sirius asked. "How old is this law?" With a hint of disgust, he added. "Sounds something like an ancestor of mine would pass. For the law to be amended in such a way to encourage marriage between Muggleborns and Purebloods is just desserts for him, awful for our Hermione and others like her, but a delightful strike to the Pureblood mania. Maybe he is a ghost somewhere. I'd like to tell him."

"Well..."Harry hesitated. He thought that Sirius found too much enjoyment in revenge against his family, family that he hadn't met. He confirmed and corrected Sirius. "Her. The law was written by Capricornia Dagworth. I think, Hermione said that you were a direct descendant, but I forgot how many generations ago."

Immediately, Sirius confirmed the Black connection. "She was the great-great-grandmother of my great-great grandfather."

Harry choked on a sip of Firewhiskey. He hadn't realized that several hundred years ago that witches, Pureblood or not, had political power. He sputtered, "She?"

"Yes. She served on the Wizengamot after her husband Scarab died and until her son, Leo, was old enough to sit on the Wizengamot. She was the one to start the tradition of using constellation names for children born to the house of Black, her mother was obsessed with stars. If I remember right, she was a Dagworth by birth and married into the Black family when she was eleven." Sirius paused when he realized that Harry was looking at him in mixture of awe and irritation. "What? Walburga subjected me for years with Black family history. She'd randomly give me a pop quiz on the most mundane things. I could list the last three generations of descendants before I knew how to read. If I didn't give the right answer she'd torture me, but when she realized that I didn't care if she tortured me, she began to torture Regulus instead. He was five. I learned quickly and eagerly after that."

"Your parents were evil." Harry said as he shuddered.

Sirius shrugged as he said, "My Dad was weak, but not evil. Walburga was more evil than Voldemort, but didn't have the charm or skill that he had in his early years to gather political clout and followers such as he did."

Harry doubted the validity of Walburga being more evil than Voldemort, but he didn't share those doubts. He knew how much Sirius hated Walburga. Instead, he asked, "In your history lessons, do you remember anything specific about the law?"

"Eh, no, nothing about the law. I do remember Andy telling me that a muggle-born killed Scarab, but don't know the details. Walburga skipped over his death, she called him a blood traitor any time I asked about him."

Perplexed, Harry said. "Interesting."

Sirius said as he took the final sip of Butterbeer. "Yeah, that would have given Capri an incentive to make the lives of Muggleborns even more difficult than what they already were. She was seventeen with a small child when he died."

"How do you know so much about her?" Harry rolled his eyes. "I know you said that your Mum taught you Black family history, but you know a lot about this ancestor. You're sounding like Hermione and Hogwarts, A History."

"No one is ever that bad." Sirius retorted with a chuckle. "Until you told me about this law of hers, I quite liked old Capri that I learned about. Her journals are here somewhere," He motioned vaguely with his hands to the many shelves. "If they weren't destroyed in the fire that James and I started the summer before third year. I remember not being able to find them when I went to read more of her journals between third and fourth year. Capri was a trailblazer in her time, truly a remarkable witch. Bitter, but brilliant."

Harry gawked at Sirius in amazement and worry. "You set fire to a library? This library? Hermione will kill you when she finds out."

"Firstly," Sirius said as he squirmed in his seat. "It was your father and I. I neither confirm or deny the involvement of Regulus. Secondly, Hermione won't ever find out."

Harry snorted before he stated. "Hermione always finds out."

He hoped that she found a way to stop the law.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Please, let me know what you thought of this introductory chapter. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Two weeks later_

Number 12 Grimmauld Place bustled with activity. Many members of the Order of the Phoenix congregated within the library, hallways, and kitchen as they waited for others to arrive and for the meeting to begin. Many were unaware the reasoning as to why Harry had called for a meeting. It had been several months since the last one; the last gathering was a party for New Year's not a meeting.

Some members had an inkling that the meeting had something to do with an Anniversary Celebration, but no one voiced their opinions on the matter. Even so, the atmosphere within Grimmauld Place was akin to the tension during wartime. The atmosphere baffled many of the members.

Hermione Granger, on the other hand, was aware of the tension and perhaps the source of some of the tension as tension emanated from her pores, or so it seemed. Even though, she had been focused on overturning the approaching law, she admitted to herself that she was fighting a losing battle. She would continue to fight, however. She would adapt and adjust, but she would not give up.

She had left her research warded within her room upstairs, an exact copy in a Gringotts account, and a hand written summary in a muggle bank security deposit box, her mind continued to wrestle with different scenarios that could unfold today and on Monday. She was bordering on paranoia, she knew. Today marked two days before the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts yet she was no nearer in stopping the law than four months ago when she stumbled upon the nefarious plan.

The tapestry room had always fascinated her, but she had not entered the room since her seventh year. No one had cause to enter the room, except Crookshanks and Kreacher, for years, yet Kreacher had kept the room free from dust and debris. It was, perhaps, the most pristine room in the home. Kreacher viewed the tapestry as something sacred and frequently stared at it in awe as if he were worshiping it. Crookshanks had, long ago, claimed the room as his own by dragging his bed into the room. Hermione didn't blame the cat. Whenever she could, she often liked the idea of finding an empty room and hiding there. Her makeshift family was overwhelming, even at the best of times.

In this moment, Hermione was thankful for Kreacher's obsession with preserving all things Black. She needed information. Also, this room provided an escape for her. She needed a moment to herself away from the Order to prepare herself for the meeting yet still be in hearing distance of the conversations that occurred while the Order waited for others, particularly Harry to arrive.

The tapestry room provided an isolated yet central place for her to regain her barrings. She hadn't realized that the room was occupied when she stepped inside. She smiled at her familiar when she saw him curled up on an ancient pillow near the wall opposite the door. She turned from closing the door, leaving the door cracked just so. She heard the muttering before she saw the ancient House Elf.

"Unclean Mud-born mustn't be, in this room. Disrespectful to the purity of the House of Black, she is. Unworthy of the Noble House of Black, her ancestor. Under her spell, Masters are."

Hermione crossed her arms in a self-soothing motion. She stood firm footed with her back to Kreacher as she investigated the tapestry with her dark honey brown eyes. She had a copy of most of the family trees of each of the Sacred Twenty-Eight from her time researching over the years, but the tapestry held history within the history. And, the tapestry would be most accurate and would hold more information than the copy she had...she hoped. Over the years, the Black Family as well as others in the Sacred Twenty-Eight had disowned several relatives, some legally, but mostly it was banishment of the relative from family events or affairs. Each burnt mark, on this tapestry, held a story. She wondered if other families blasted relatives off their tapestries as Walburga had done.

Hermione brought her right hand toward the burnt mark where she knew once held the name of Andromeda. The knuckle of her right index finger barely caressed the charred cloth. She fixed her eyes upon the charred mark in order to avoid seeing the name of Bellatrix Black Lestrange.

"Careful, love." Sirius said as he gently grabbed her wrist to remove her hand from the tapestry. "The tapestry is cursed. May I?" He said as he moved his wand back and forth between his right thumb and index finger.

"Cursed?" She said as she turned toward him with her brow furrowed. She nodded in acquiesce for him to use magic on her. "What do you mean it's cursed? How did you know I was here?"

He swished his wand over her hand as he performed a nonverbal spell while he gingerly held her hand within his left hand. Afterward, Sirius shifted his weight from one leg to the other as he continued to hold her hand.

Hermione repeated firmly, "Sirius? What do you mean it's cursed?" She extracted her hand from his. "And, what spell did you just use?"

"My Grandfather cursed it to prevent my Dad from bringing home a Muggleborn or half-blood to wed. The family was adamant that the direct line stay pure. Perhaps, explains why Dad married Walburga." He shrugged then looked in concern to Hermione's cat which had began to cough as if struggling to cough up a hairball.

Hermione turned slightly to look at her familiar in a mixture of concern and pity. He was getting old and she feared that she didn't have much more time with him. After all, she had bought him in third year. He had been in the pet shop off and on for several years before she bought him. His mixed-species usually lived fifteen years.

Sirius smirked at Hermione when he realized that he had lost her attention. "Hey," She looked back at him. He stated, "Andy wasn't the first one to run off with a Muggleborn. It happened, at least, once a generation, sometimes it would skip a generation or two." He grinned. "Any witch Dad would bring home would be subjected to the tapestry test." He revealed as he touched his brother's name on the tapestry then his father's father's name with the tip of his wand.

"How horrid."

He added, "Anyone of 'questionable blood' that touches it will within the hour have the appendage die and fall off. I cast the counter curse to prevent the curse from effecting you. I haven't figured out how to remove the curse on the tapestry." He looked downward at the top of her head. "And, as for knowing where you are, I could have checked the wards, but Kreacher passed me in the hallway muttering about you interrupting his chat with Master Regulus." He smiled at the look of confusion on Hermione's face. "Kreacher often comes in here to talk to the tapestry as if Regulus were here instead. I thought it creepy for the longest time, but now I think it's sad. Kreacher worshiped Walburga, but he loved Regulus."

"Sirius," She said, apprehensive. "The curse you explained is dark magic. The counter-curse must be just as dark."

"Yes," He shrugged. "My grandfather was a Black, after all."

"There are several people throughout the years who have touched it. I remember back in fifth year, everyone was fascinated by it. Everyone in the Order has touched it, at one point. No appendages fell off. Even Harry touched it. He isn't a Pureblood."

He rubbed the back of his neck as he said, "Well, yes. Um," He glanced away from Hermione to the tapestry. "My grandfather had a particular blood type that he considered questionable and the curse is targeted toward witches not wizards."

"Yes," Hermione rolled her eyes. "I've heard that O- blood from a woman can be quite questionable."

Sirius blinked at the muggle joke. He vaguely recognized the reference as a medical one, but didn't understand the humor her statement held. He smiled forgiving at her as he said. "Let's pretend that Harry was a witch instead of a wizard," He paused as he noticed her smile. "Don't you ever tell him about this hypothetical analogy. Anyway, Harry, male or female, although a half-blood, can trace his lineage to a Pureblood Black. You, my dear, are a talented, brilliant witch who is equal if not superior to many Pureblood witches and wizards, may I add, but..."

Hermione grinned as she said, "Sirius, you can say it. I know that you don't share the same views as your grandfather and most of your family. Questionable blood was your tactful way of saying muggle-born, wasn't it?." She smiled as she touched his right hand that now rested on the tapestry. "Your worry is for naught, I've touched this tapestry many times since you first showed it to me and Tonks back before my fifth year. I know you told me not to touch it, but you didn't say why." She chuckled as she waved her fingers at Sirius. "See, all fingers and thumbs are accounted for."

"That's odd." Sirius muttered. His eyes widened at his faux pas. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean it like that. The curse was never removed to my knowledge. Unless Bill was able to break the curse."

"No. I don't think he did, but even if he did, I touched it before he began working on it and other objects in Grimmauld. I wish he could figure out the curse on your Mother's painting."

Crookshanks ran toward the closed door and meowed at it. Both Hermione and Sirius glanced toward the cat. The door opened to let the cat out then closed. Sirius furrowed his brow and tapped his right index finger against his chin as he glanced from the door to Hermione. "Very peculiar. In any event, I'm grateful that you were and are unharmed."

She sighed, melancholy. "For how long, though?" She wrapped her arms around her mid-section as she took a step toward the tapestry and glanced upward at older generations of the Black family. "Sirius..." She paused. He glanced from the tapestry down to the top of her head. "I was so close to stopping this law. I had hoped to stop it, but time isn't my friend. I'm missing a few large pieces of the puzzle. With those pieces, whatever those pieces are, the law can be stopped. I know it."

Sirius wrapped her in a friendly, comforting side-hug. The top of her head reached his axilla. "Kitten, don't give up so easily. You have two days before the Wizengamot signs the amendment of the legislation into law."

"Sirius, I understand that you want to be encouraging, but I'm a realist. Monday morning at precisely 10 AM, my life as well as every other muggle-born witch within the age range, will end as we know it. Give up, never? But, I must recognize the size of the fight in order to adapt battle tactics."

"So," Sirius said as he tried to change the subject. He stepped away from the side hug and made a motion toward the tapestry. "Whose name were you touching on the tapestry? I was focused on removing your hand and didn't notice."

"Andromeda."

"Andy?" Sirius asked, surprised. "What made you want to finger her?"

"Don't be crude."

He shrugged. "Not my fault your mind went to the gutter, babe."

Cheekily, she said. "You have that effect on women."

"I do, don't I?" He flexed his arms in a flirtatious, but intentionally over the top way.

Hermione slightly smirked as she said, "For someone with such pure blood, you are quite the dirty wizard."

Playfully, he waggled his eyebrows at her. "You haven't seen me being the dirty wizard that I can be."

She retorted as she crossed her arms under her breasts. "Nor do I ever want to see."

Sirius roared in laughter as he pulled her into a frontal hug. Hermione laid the side of her head against his black T-shirt clad chest. He nuzzled her ear with his nose as he continued to chuckle. Hermione stiffened for a millisecond before she relaxed. She focused on keeping her breathing calm and slow. The awareness she suddenly felt for him had shocked her. Although, Sirius had always been touchy with her and others, perhaps overtly so since he returned from the veil, he hadn't ever touched her so tenderly.

Sirius pulled slightly away before he gently pressed his closed lips against her forehead. "I've missed that sass."

She smiled sadly. "And, I'll miss your flirty playboy antics." She sighed. "I'll even miss you yelling at Kreacher. Just promise me that you won't murder him once I'm gone."

"Love," He said as he stepped away from her. She kept her hands resting on his shoulders as he gently cupped her upper arms in his hands. "You sound as if your preparing yourself to walk to the gallows."

"That is an adequate illustration." Hermione said before she exhaled a shuddering breath. "In many ways, I view Monday morning as a death sentence." She looked away from his concerned grey eyes. "Perhaps a literal one depending on which Death Eater..." She trailed off unable to say the words that indicated that she would be considered a piece of property to be bought as of Monday morning.

"Hermione," Sirius said in a tone that belayed his disappointment. "Do you really think the Order would allow you be bought by a Death Eater?"

"Sirius," She stepped away from him. He folded his arms as he watched her. She wouldn't look at him. "The Order is allowing the law to pass. I," She paused as she looked around. She sighed as she grabbed her wand from the wand holster in her sleeve. She performed a strong silencing spell as well as a Notice-Me Not.

"Love, I placed two or three spells on this room as I walked in. Whatever we say is between us and," He made a quick motion with his thumb toward the tapestry behind him. "The Noble," he rolled his eyes. "House of Black."

In a small voice, quite unlike her, she said, "I don't trust the Order, Sirius."

"Oh," He said as he placed his right elbow in his left hand. He rubbed the stubble on his right jaw with his right hand. "I, well. Love, no other woman has ever made me speechless before, unless you count that time Lily's sister made a pass at me. I promise that I was speechless, because I was repulsed not that I entertained the idea. Mind you, this didn't happen when we were younger, even so, I wouldn't have took her up on it."

"Sirius? You're not quite speechless. You're rambling."

"Yes, yes, I am." Sirius shook his head. Strands of his black hair fell from his low, loose pony tail. "After everything you and Harry have been through..."

"Oh," Hermione said, her eyes widening. "No, Sirius." She stepped forward toward him, but he took a step backward, his back almost touching the tapestry. She hung her head. "You misunderstand me. I trust Harry with my life, literally I AM trusting Harry with my life, right now. While I've been focusing on fighting the law, he has been creating a back-up plan for when the law passes. I don't know what the plan entails, but I want to trust it. I do not, however, trust the Order as a whole. I can't prove anything, but...just forget I said anything."

He arched an eyebrow at her as he said, "Not happening, love." He closed the distance between them by taking two large steps toward her. He gently grasped her hands in his as he stared downward at her. "Explain."

She looked downward at her hands engulfed in his instead of looking upward to make eye contact with him. "I've said, too much."

He nodded as he gently extracted his left hand in order to tilt her chin upward with his left index finger. "Most likely. But, I am Sirius. Explain."

She chuckled at his attempt at a joke. Brown orbs met grey ones. He returned his left hand to her hands.

She smiled, sadly, as she said, "There are certain members of the Order that could have assisted me," She paused a moment to inhale and exhale a calming breath. She began nervously, mindlessly, rubbing small circles on his right palm with the pad of her thumb. "But they did not. He lied to me. He claimed that he was unable to offer assistance even though he said he wanted to help me, in any way. I know that he did, but not why."

"Ah," Sirius said as he nodded. He gently stilled her thumb that rubbed circles into his palm. "Say no more. I understand."

She turned her head slightly as she quickly nibbled her bottom lip as if she was in deep thought. She asked, "Do you, though?"

"Yes, Hermione." He said, as he glanced at her pearly white teeth grazing her plump pink bottom lip. He swallowed as he berated himself. He tried to re-initiate eye contact, but she was glancing over his shoulder at the tapestry. Thankfully, she had stopped biting her lip. He hoped to Merlin that she had not noticed what he had done. "I share your mistrust. No need to say a name. Just know, please, that if no one else has your back, Harry and I do. There are many others who do have your back, but I've got your back where Harry isn't able, where no one else can. No matter what happens concerning the law, rest assured that I will protect you from harm. I promise."

Hermione frowned as she glanced from the tapestry to him. "You're not one to make empty promises, Sirius." She removed her hands from his and stepped backward. "Please, don't start now."

She left the room before he could reply. He shook his head as he turned around to face the tapestry.

He understood, to a minuscule point, why Kreacher was fascinated by the tapestry which held the record of generations of the Black family tree. But, he questioned why Hermione was fascinated by it.

He had many questions and very little answers.

Could her fascination have anything to do with his ancestor, Capri?

And, why was she fixated on Andromeda's burn mark?

Yet, a more fascinating of a question, how did she unknowingly bypass his grandfather's curse?

But, most peculiar, how in Merlin, did she non-verbally cast a spell opening a door for her cat that he, Sirius, the Master of Grimmauld Place, had warded shut?

They weren't married yet, nor officially betrothed, but Sirius had come to the conclusion that Grimmauld Place must already recognize her as its Mistress.

Wrong, he was.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thank you for reading and apologies for the delay in an update. I've been a busy writer-elf. Chapter three and four are written and under going edits; please, expect Chapter Three out within the week.

I love reading your thoughts, suggestions, predictions, and commentary. Thank you to: all who have submitted reviews, added this story or my author page to your favorites or alerts, and those who are silently reading.

I blame Baby Yoda memes for some of the syntax in this chapter. I couldn't resist incorporating his speech pattern into Kreacher. Imagine if we had gotten a peek at a Baby Dobby? Kreacher, on the other hand, has always been Kreacher: he was born with an ancient soul.

\- Bren


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Meanwhile, in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place, Molly and Ginny Weasley flurried about as they made the finishing touches of "refreshments" for the Order. That morning, Harry had made her promise that she would not prepare a meal for the meeting, but in Molly Weasley's eyes what she and her daughter prepared could not be considered a "meal." She hadn't had the time to make a dessert. One couldn't have a meal without a dessert, after all.

Many, including Harry, would consider the spread on the table and various counter-tops, a feast, with or without a dessert.

A worn looking, Remus Lupin, walked into the kitchen with a half asleep, three-year-old Teddy Lupin, on his left hip and a large muggle nursery bag over his right shoulder. Before he could sit down at the table, Molly Weasley took the child from him as she fawned over him. Remus smiled at the older witch as he sat down, but winced when he made contact with the chair.

Ginny noticed the wince. She asked in a kind tone, "Would you like a pain relieving potion, Remus?"

"Thank you, Ginny, but no. I overdid it today with Teddy at the park, nothing a few stretches and rest won't cure."

Unconvinced, Ginny glanced at him as she said, "If you're certain..."

He smiled in reassurance before he said, "I am. Have you spoken to Harry today? Any idea about the agenda today?"

Ginny pouted as slid a chair out beside him. As she sat down, she quietly said, "Not since this morning. He's been very quiet the past few weeks, withdrawn, secretive. If I didn't know any better," She glanced towards her mother at the other end of the kitchen swaying with Teddy in her arms. Molly's left arm was wrapped around the slumbering child on her hip as her right hand twirled her wand over a large kettle. Ginny lowered her voice into a barely there whisper. "I'd think he was cheating on me, but...that's crazy. Right?"

"Definitely, crazy." Remus nodded as he matched the volume of her voice. "Harry loves you, Ginny. What would make you think that he was cheating on you?"

She shook her head ferociously as she held up her hands. "This is crazy. I'm sorry."

"No. It is completely false, but it's not crazy." He said in a kind, but firm tone. He patted her gently on her upper back. "You are not crazy."

Ginny sighed and smiled at her once Professor, now dear friend. "Thank you. I feel crazy, though. I would prefer that he cheat on me than do what I think he is truly doing."

"And, that is?"

Ginny glanced again at her mother. Molly still was unaware of the conversation taking place yards away from her. Ginny leaned closer to Remus, but a respectful distance between them. "Something is happening. I don't know what it is, but I sense danger coming. Harry is acting very much like he did right before he, Hermione, and Ron left searching for the Horcruxes. Hermione is acting no better. Ron, however, is very much Ron."

"Well," Remus chuckled. "In his defense, he was very much Ron when he was a War Hero."

Ginny chuckled. "I hope I'm wrong about something big about to happen. It's not like Voldemort is coming back, right?"

Remus widened his eyes in concern as he said, "You saw him die just as I did. Every Horcrux was destroyed."

"You're right, Remus. I'm on edge." She leaned backward into her chair as she folded her hands into her lap. "It's not like Harry to rally the Order for an official meeting. Sure, we have random large parties once or twice a year and several small, intimate gatherings throughout the year, but Remus...this is the first official meeting in years."

Although, Remus shared Ginny's concerns, he did not reveal that to her. He nodded at the appropriate times as he listened before he replied, "Harry must have a good reason for it. Dora told me earlier that he didn't request everyone's presence. She is meeting Kingsley and her direct supervisor for her annual performance review so neither she or he will be here. Perhaps, it isn't as official as you may think, if the Minister isn't here, eh?"

Ginny sighed, in relief. "You're right." She stood, but did not walk away, because Remus had extended a large, round plastic container that had been stored in the muggle nursery bag. She accepted it as she asked, "What is this?"

"Dora sent an assortment of biscuits." He misinterpreted the horrified look on Ginny's face. He chuckled. "I promise, she didn't bake them. She bought them from her favorite muggle bakery. Although, she is improving her skills in the kitchen, baking is still an area of opportunity."

Ginny closed her eyes as she bit her cheek. She opened her eyes and smiled. "Thank you and Tonks very much. We didn't have the time to make dessert so this is very appreciated."

Fred and George barged like a herd of Hippogriffs into the kitchen and headed straight toward Remus and Ginny.

"Wotcher, Mum, Remus, and Gin." Fred and George said in unison as they sat in front of Remus on the other side of the table.

Fred asked as he grinned, "What do you have there?

George added as he reached across the table. "Dear sister, don't hold out on your favorite brothers."

Ginny jerked the container of biscuits out of George's reach. "I see neither Bill or Charlie, thank you very much."

"Boys," Molly said as she quickly came to stand behind them. She quickly cooed at an wakening Teddy back to sleep. In a quiet tone, she said, "Do not lick, eat, or place anything in this kitchen in your mouth until everyone is around this table and dinner has begun."

They hung their heads, rolled their eyes, and said, "Yes, mum."

"Charlie is expected to be here soon. He is scheduled for a 1855 arrival through the Floo in the library. Bill is playing chess with Ron in the library. Fleur is staying home with an ill Victoire. Percy is due here any moment." Molly finally noticed the container in Ginny's hand. "Dear, what is that?"

Ginny reluctantly said, "Dessert."

"Oh dear..." Molly said as she winced. "Harry will kill us, won't he?"

"Let's hope not, Mum." Ginny said, amused, but concerned about how he would react. "The Head of the Auror Department killing his fiance and future mother-in-law would make front page news."

George said as he eyed a basket of rolls, "Wouldn't be the first time that the man..."

Fred added as he eyed the large bowl of mashed potatoes, "...who won't die has killed to be on the front page."

The twins said in unison as Molly hit them over the head with a rolling pin. "Mum!"

Molly warned, "Be nice or no dessert for you."

"Maybe," Ginny proposed. "If we tell Harry that we didn't make dessert, he'll be less mad?"

Fred asked as he gingerly rubbed the top of his head. "What are you on about?"

"Well..." Molly said.

Ginny glared at her mother then smiled sheepishly at Remus. "Harry told her not to make a meal tonight for the meeting."

"I did not." Molly said, firmly, yet her face revealed much guilt. "It isn't a meal..."

"Without dessert." The twins and Ginny added, simultaneous.

"Molly, I say this respectfully," Remus said, trying not to laugh. "With or without the biscuits that Dora sent." Suddenly his tone became somber before he added, "Harry would consider what you prepared a meal. You have three options for a meat and several for sides and bread. You forget that once upon a time a bowl of leftover, days old soup would have been a feast for Harry."

Molly frowned as she said, "Yes, I know. I just..." She trailed off as she re-positioned Teddy in her arms and tucked the rolling pin in her apron. "I like to feed people. And, I cook or bake when I'm nervous."

"Why are you nervous, mum?" Fred asked.

"The meeting, Fred." George replied as he continued to look at a basket of rolls.

Molly warned, "Don't think about it, George."

"Too late," He grinned. "Thought about it. Please, mum, just one...a half of one, I'll share with Fred, promise. I'll even give him the bigger piece...this time, trickster's honor."

Molly wagged a finger at him as she glared. She walked away as she murmured to Teddy. "Please, don't act like them when you grow older." Although, her words were scolding, her smile betrayed her delight that her children were her children. "They're closer to thirty than ten and still act like children."

Fred asked both Ginny and Remus, "Any ideas on why the secrecy of the meeting? Harry wouldn't tell us the agenda."

Ginny shrugged as she walked away to place the biscuits on an adorned silver platter. Remus shook his head. They all, but Ginny, heard the kitchen door open, but only Remus noticed who had walked in. Ginny was in the storage closet looking for something. Hermione Granger smiled at Teddy who rested his head on Molly's left shoulder. She walked towards Remus and the twins.

"I wonder," George said as he reached for a roll. Suddenly, the basket of rolls flew away from him, then circled around the room to Molly's outstretched hand. Molly's back was to them and the door. George rolled his eyes as Fred laughed aloud. Remus smiled, but said nothing as he waited for George to finish speaking. "If it has anything to do with the Ministry fundraiser on Monday."

Remus raised his eyebrows in concern at how Hermione had frozen in fear, halfway between the door and them. The twins turned their heads to look at what or who Remus stared at.

She swallowed then inhaled and exhaled deeply. Slowly, she finished walking towards them. She gingerly sat down beside Remus. She gripped her jean clad knees with her shaky palms.

Finally, she spoke. "What fundraiser?"

Fred glanced to George then Remus then Hermione. "Moments before the shop closed at 6, we received post from the Ministry."

George nodded, "All business owners in Diagon Alley received the same post. It was a bulletin requesting all business owning wizards to attend a Ministry Fundraiser at 8 sharp Monday night."

Fred added, "Apparently, it's supposed to be fa-aaa-ancy." Fred rolled his eyes. "The post specifically stated that the dress code is formal dress robes and our invitation, is required for admittance. Rubbish, in my opinion. If they expect to bleed us for money, we should wear what we want. Don't you say?"

"Stop Fred. Hermione, are you okay?" George asked as he noticed her coloring paling and her facial expression tighten.

She nodded awkwardly, but said nothing for several minutes. Ron and Bill arrived, inadvertently yet not unwelcome, taking the focus from Hermione to them. Ron was loudly claiming that Bill had beginner's luck and that was how Bill had beaten him three times in a row, at wizarding chest.

Bill laughed as he sat down beside Remus. Ron huffed as he sat down in front of George across from Hermione. The door to the kitchen door opened, but no one except Molly and Ginny glanced at it. Bill said, "Beginner's luck, mate? Have you forgotten who taught you how to play?"

Begrudgingly, Ron said as he crossed his arms. "Well, you've got old man luck, then."

"Ron," Remus said, calmly in a tone that disguised his amusement. "I am much older than your older brothers, be careful."

"Eh, Remus," Sirius said as he sat down beside Hermione whom was still as a statue. He wanted to nudge her, but didn't touch her. Instead, he leaned backward in order to grab an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter-top behind him. "You are an old man."

"Really?" Remus said, amused. "Remind me, when is your birthday? I'm certain you are the oldest man in this kitchen."

"November 3rd, mate." Sirius smirked as he took a bite of the apple. Remus rolled his eyes at his friend's deliberate withholding of his birth year. George glared at the fruit in his friend and mentor's hand. "But, mate," Sirius said after he had chewed the bites he had made into the apple. "You were an old man when I met you on the Hogwarts Express." He stood up, briefly to flex and pose to show off the slightly muscular frame that he had worked for since he returned from the veil. Hermione did not move nor did she make a sound as Sirius goofed off. Usually, she rebuked him. Sometimes, she laughed at his antics, but never did she not react. It was one of the reasons why he did such antics: to get a reaction from her and others around him. "Okay," He said, resolute as he quickly sat down and turned toward the younger woman. "What gives?"

Hermione did not reply, did not move.

"Hermione?" Remus said as he gently touched her shoulder.

Concerned, Ron asked, "Who broke Hermione?"

"She's in shock." Remus said. He snapped his fingers in front of her face, but she didn't blink.

"Is she breathing?" Bill asked.

Sirius cursed as he started casting non-verbal counter courses upon her as she sat stiffly in the chair staring at Fred. "Bloody hell, I knew it."

Remus asked concerned and curious, "Knew what?"

"The stupid curse." Sirius muttered, but as he looked for the magic signature of his grandfather, he found none. How odd. It had to be the curse, he thought. "I should have known that it would effect her. She claimed that it never had before."

Ron bellowed in anger, "What in the bloody hell is going on?"

"Ron, calm down." Ginny said as she ran to him. His bellow had gotten the attention of Molly and Ginny. Molly handed Teddy to Remus. Remus stood up and stepped away once Molly made a motion for him to do so. Molly sat in the chair that Remus had vacated.

"Hermione," Molly said as she gripped Hermione's left hand with her own. "Sirius, stop waving your wand about. Whatever you're doing isn't working. Hermione isn't cursed. Remus was right, the girl is in shock. I've just not seen such shock before, in person."

Fred asked, "Mum, what do you need us to do?"

Sirius turned to Fred, fury in his tone and eyes. "Is this one of your pranks gone wrong?"

"No...I, we promise." George said as he and Fred held their hands up in surrender.

"We were telling her and Remus about the invitations that we received tonight from the Ministry for a fundraiser."

Astutely, Sirius realized what had triggered...whatever it was that was happening to her. He stood up quickly and forcefully. The chair he had sat in tumbled over behind him.

"Sirius, please stop it." Molly said as she tried to soothe Hermione. Hermione had flinched and held her breath during the conversation he held with the twins. "You're scaring the child. Sit down."

"She isn't a child, Molly. She's over 20, for Merlin's sake. I was in Azkaban at 22. You were married with kids by 20." Sirius said as he placed both of his knees down unto the floor. He gently grabbed Hermione's hands. Her left had been in Molly's hands, her right had been tightly curled around the edge of the table. "Hermione," He said, he grabbed her chin to force her to look at him. The look she gave him was blank, empty of emotion, but her body was stiff in fear. "Hermione, I need you to come back to us."

"Like that's going to work," Ron said, arrogantly.

Sirius ignored Ron. He gingerly rubbed circles in her palm with his thumbs as she had done to his earlier. "Hermione, I won't let anything happen to you. I told you earlier, I got your back. Remember?"

"What is he going on about?" Ron asked, anyone who would answer.

Bill replied, "I think it would be wise if you shut it, Ron. This isn't the time."

"Kitten," He said, soothingly. "I need you to breathe for me. You were breathing regularly, now you aren't. Inhale. Exhale. One. Two. Inhale. Exhale. Three. Four. Inhale." Although, still frozen in shock. Hermione did begin to slowly inhale and exhale breath. Sirius placed his hand on the back of her neck and smoothed her wild curls. He smiled, sadly. "That's it, baby. Breathe."

Molly silently mouthed in shock, "Baby?"

Remus handed her Teddy to delay the disaster that was Molly Weasley's wrath. Instinctively, Molly rocked the toddler. The twins looked to one another then to Hermione then back to one another as if they were holding a conversation.

Harry and several others walked through the kitchen door. Remus strode toward Harry to relay what had happened. Remus was surprised to see the man at Harry's right and the woman to that man's left, but did not reveal the surprise on his face or in his tone of voice.

"Kitten," Sirius said, reverently. "Are you okay, now?"

"Bloody hell." The man to Harry's right said. He stepped around Harry then walked past Remus to the small crowd around Hermione. "Move it." He made a motion with his hands. "I said, move it. Granger needs space."

Everyone either completely moved away or at the least took a few steps backward, except for Sirius. He did not move. The grip he had of her hands tightened, just so. Draco quickly walked to the other side of Hermione to the chair that Molly Weasley had sat. Draco began diagnostic spells.

Ron asked, with checked anger lacing his tone, "What are the Malfoys doing here?"

"Really? Ron? Not now." Harry asked as he walked to Hermione and Sirius. He gently grasped both of Sirius shoulders as he stood behind him. "Sirius," Harry said, kindly, but authoritative. "Let Draco look at her. He's a healer."

"No." Sirius said, petulantly. "He can't heal her. He doesn't know the counter-curse."

"Counter curse to what?" Draco asked quickly as he put away his wand in the holster in the sleeve of his robe. He didn't give Sirius time to reply. "She hasn't been cursed, you nitwit. She's having a Magi-Muggle panic attack. It a hybrid panic attack being both magical and muggle. Purebloods can only have magical ones, but Muggleborns can have either or a mixture. A Muggleborn must have a powerful magical core to have magical or Magi-Muggle attacks."

Fred said, "I thought people broke out in hives when having those or did accidental magic?"

Draco nodded. "Those are possible symptoms. But, panic attacks can manifest in several ways once triggered. Each panic attack and the symptoms can be unique and are unique to each person or distinctive to a family if the person is Pureblood or Halfblood."

"Why do you sound like a medical textbook? If you're a healer, heal her!" Sirius barked.

Draco leveled his older cousin with a steel gaze. Black family grey eyes met Black family grey eyes in a challenge that neither man would willingly step down from.

Harry knew his Godfather well and he was learning Draco, slowly. Harry knew he had to intervene. "Draco, what can we, you, whomever do to snap Hermione out of this?" Harry paused. "I remember, her having muggle panic attacks when we were in school. Crookshanks used to soothe her. He's here, somewhere."

Sirius glared at Draco as he said, "Kreacher."

With a sounding pop, Kreacher was beside Sirius. Kreacher's eyes filled with glee at the frozen Hermione. She breathed slowly, but Kreacher could tell that she was in pain. "Ooh, what happened to the Mudborn?"

Harry said, "Kreacher, I told you to stop calling her filthy names"

"Master Potter said for Kreacher not to call his friend mudblood. Mudblood, I do not call her."

Sirius barely refrained from strangling the loop-hole finding house-elf. "Kreacher, find Crookshanks, Hermione's familiar."

"Gladly, Master Blood Traitor." Kreacher said as he disappeared with a pop.

"Potter," Draco said, exasperated. "The cat can't help her with the magical components of the panic."

"And, you know this how?" Ron asked, heatedly. "Learned it in healer training or during your crimes that led to a lenient probation?"

"Because," Draco rolled his eyes as he gently placed his hands on each side of Hermione's face. "I know. She had these throughout seventh year. Only two things would snap her out of these."

"If you know, what those two things are, do one or the other." Sirius said through clenched teeth. He didn't like how comfortable the younger man looked as he touched Hermione.

"Many of you do not have the patience to read from or listen to several passages read from Hogwarts, A History." Draco said, dryly. "Also, with the approaching meeting, we do not have the time for that option. If I call your name, I need you do do exactly what I say when I say it. Cast spells if need be, but do not let them come at Hermione or me. Fred, George grab a hold of Ron. Potter and Lupin get Sirius away from Hermione."

It happened so quickly that Sirius didn't have the time to react to Harry and Remus grabbing him upward from the kneeling position beside Hermione. Ron didn't have time either, Fred and George demonstrated their quickness from Quidditch. They had Ron held captive before Remus and Harry had Sirius. Both Ron and Sirius stood frozen as if they had been placed in a full body bind. Many of the others in the room froze as well in shock, though not in the magical shock that Hermione currently experienced. Narcissa averted her eyes knowing what would come. She had once witnessed it.

Draco Malfoy, only heir to the Malfoy family, fourth in line to the Black family, kissed Hermione Granger gently, intimately on the lips. The kiss lasted no more than ten seconds. When he felt her return the kiss, he gently pulled away. He heard pandemonium around him before he saw it. But more importantly, he watched his favorite witch, possibly his only true friend, stand up and say, "What did I tell you about kissing me to wake up?"

"That I needed to stop unless I put a ring on your finger and gave you my last name." Draco said, flirtatiously. He winked at her before he glanced at Fred and George. "You may release him."

"I said, no such thing, Draco. I've told you several times that I'm not your princess waiting to be saved." Hermione giggled then realized that they had an audience when she heard the kitchen door slam shut then open then close with not as much velocity as before. "Oh..."

"Yeah...oh." Ron said as he shrugged off Fred and George even though they had lightened their grip on him. "Princess, when were you going to tell me that you and him have a history?"

"I wasn't." Hermione said in a matter-of-fact tone. " It is history. You've known for years that Draco and I are friends. He's my favorite Slytherin and I'm his favorite Mudblood. End of story," Hermione said as she sat back down. She glanced around the room and found that Sirius and Remus were gone. Many, including Draco and Narcissa, had flinched when she had said Mudblood. The twins recovered from their shock first. She watched them sit down across from her. Then, Bill recovered, he walked around the table to sit beside Fred. Ron sat down beside George, but he was fuming. He wasn't jealous, but he was angry that one of his best friends had kept so much from him. When had she started referring to herself as a Mudblood? Kreacher appeared to Hermione's right as he reverently held Crookshanks. Crookshanks jumped from Kreacher's embrace unto Hermione's lap. Crookshanks meowed as if trying to talk to her. Crookshanks licked her hand. She caressed behind his ears. Sheepishly, she said. "I'm sorry, guys. I haven't had a Magi-Muggle panic attack to that severity, in a long time. The last I remember, you were telling me about the barbaric fundraiser."

"Hermione," Harry said as he placed a discarded chair beside her and sat to her right. Draco sat to her left, again. After greeting Molly then Ginny, Narcissa glided across the room to sit on the other side of her son. Harry continued. "I want to wait until, at least, Percy, Charlie, and Neville are here to start the meeting. Percy is, otherwise, preoccupied. He isn't sure when he will be here. Neville is waiting on an international port-key to activate. Charlie should be here, soon. And, I need to go talk with Remus and Sirius." He made eye contact with Molly across the kitchen as he said. "It's a good thing that Molly made a meal tonight. It's going to be a long night."

Ginny laughed, nervously, as she lifted the silver plate which held the bakery biscuits from Tonks, "Look, we have dessert."

* * *

_**Author's Note**: Thank you for reading, reviewing, and/or adding this story to your alerts._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

As he entered the library, Harry Potter, heard glass shatter. Immediately upon hearing the sound, he withdrew his wand from his holster. With his green eyes, he searched for an intruder, an attacker. However, there was no intruder. Near the fireplace, he noticed the chairs that he and Sirius had sat in a couple of weeks ago discussing Hermione and the fallout of what could happen to her once legislation was approved. That day seemed as if it had happened much longer than the two weeks it had.

Harry lowered his wand when he realized that only Sirius and Remus were in the library. Sirius was standing a few yards from where Remus sat. Harry did not put away his wand, because he recognized that Sirius was in a destructive mood. Strange that. Sirius hadn't thrown or damaged anything in Grimmauld for several months and had never, to Harry's knowledge, thrown anything at anyone, other than Kreacher. Harry scanned the floor of the room from where he stood near the door. His eyes slightly widened when he saw what was left of an alcoholic glass decanter near Remus.

Sirius had thrown something _at _Remus. Harry nodded in confirmation to himself that he would, indeed, need his wand if Sirius was throwing things at _Remus_.

"Mate, you're overreacting." Remus said, in a tone calmer than what Harry would have used. Although, his wand was within his jacket pocket, Remus did not withdraw it to cast a shield or spell. Although, Sirius threw a mean tantrum, Remus knew he wouldn't need his wand to protect himself. He sat relaxed yet tired in one of the two arm chairs nearest the fireplace. His elbows rested on the arm rests of the chair as his hands made a steeple, the tips of some of his fingers touched the bottom of his chin. His back rested against the back of the arm chair. He stared directly at his oldest friend with a serene look upon his face. "I didn't tell you about Hermione and Draco's adolescent fling, because it wasn't anyone's business, including yours. I'm certain only a few of the Hogwarts staff ever knew about it."

"Remus," Sirius said, in an impatient tone. "He said seventh year! Which would have been their eighth year seeing as Hermione was helping Harry defeat Voldemort when her seventh year should have happened. And, he was a death eater! I was your substitute Professor for half of their eighth year! How did I not know? I didn't even know they were close friends! Civil acquaintances, at the most is what I thought. Eighth year! She turned nineteen that year." He crossed his arms with his wand firmly in his right hand. He snarled. "Hardly, adolescent."

"Do you hear yourself, right now?" Remus asked, in a tone he reserved for times such as these. The tone drove Dora mad, not in the good way. Remus had learned long ago, that if you kept calm within an argument then the argument would either dissipate or it would irritate the person whom wasn't calm much more so if he had argued with them. Either end was a win for him. "I have not decided whether you are acting childish or like a jealous lover. Merlin, I'm certain that Ronald is taking the news much better than you are."

"_Ronald_ would!" Sirius retorted as he began to pace in front of the fireplace. He growled. "_Ronald_ can't afford the price that will be on Hermione's head."

Harry smiled in realization as to what had truly irritated his godfather about the revelation that Hermione and Draco are close friends, possibly more when they had been in school.

Remus blinked, first in confusion, then finally concern. "Afford? Price? Hermione? Sirius, you're stark raving mad, what in Merlin are you sprouting off about? Hermione isn't something to be _bought_. I thought you had stopped drinking the hard stuff!"

Harry decided that this would be the time he announced his presence. "Remus. Sirius." He said as he walked further into the library. He levitated an Ottoman from near the sofa on the far wall near many of the bookcases toward the two arm chairs in front of the fireplace. Once the Ottoman was firmly upon the floor, Harry sat down, his elbows near his knees, his hands clasped together, extended toward Remus and Sirius. His wand, still in hand. He looked at Sirius then pointedly at the empty arm chair. Sirius sat stiffly. Harry asked, "You truly didn't tell Remus about what we spoke about?"

Remus arched a questioning eyebrow as he slid to the edge of his seat. His hands moved to grip his knees. "I'm as clueless as to what you spoke about as Dora is to making the Polyjuice Potion."

Sirius sighed as he tried to relax. He recognized that being angry wasn't helping anyone, including Hermione, but he still didn't like what he had saw or learned. Sirius responded to Harry's question. "I wanted to, but you asked me not to tell anyone."

Harry shrugged as he said, "I would have thought you would have told Remus. I asked you not to tell anyone, because I didn't want you talking to Hermione about it before tonight's meeting."

"About the meeting," Remus said, intrigued. "And what you and Sirius spoke about that I do not know about...care to share?"

Sirius interjected, "While we're sharing, care to share why the Malfoys are here? Particularly, _Draco Malfoy_? A very _rich_ _Pureblood _wizard aligned, I say aligned very loosely seeing that he's a death eater, with _the Order_?"

Harry ignored Sirius. Remus rolled his eyes at his best friend, but did not say anything. Harry tapped his chin with his wand twice before he said, "Remus, I'd rather not rehash it all, but I will give you a quick summary before the meeting..."

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the kitchen_

Hermione sat silently with her back firmly against the back of the chair as she continually caressed the back of Crookshanks head and down his neck.

"Miss Granger," Narcissa said in controlled curiosity as she glanced around her son whom sat in between her and the younger woman. "Wherever did you get your unique cat?"

When he heard Narcissa's question, Ron paused in mid-sentence debating Bill about a chess move that had occurred earlier in their game. He snorted. "Mrs. Malfoy, unique is kinder than what it deserves. It's an ugly monster."

Crookshanks hissed at Ron. Then, Crookshanks turned his head toward Draco and Narcissa. Crookshanks purred at Draco then narrowed his yellow eyes at Narcissa. Draco raised his eyebrows at the cat's reaction. "Mum, I don't think Crookshanks likes you. Is this the first time you've met him? Did you ever step on his tail when you visited the eighth year common room?"

"Son." Narcissa said in a chastisement tone. "Remember, always ask one question at a time to a lady. This is the first time I have met Crookshanks." She smiled slyly at the cat. "I did not encounter this creature in the eighth year common room."

"Narcissa," Hermione said, kindly as she answered the question. "I found Crookshanks at the Magical Menagerie in Diagon Alley while shopping for school supplies for my third year." She kissed Crookshanks on the top of his head, squarely in between his ears. Crookshanks purred. Ron made a gagging motion. "Ron doesn't like Crookshanks, because of an ordeal that happened in third year between his pet rat, Scabbers and Crookshanks. Crooks is half-Kneazle and half-cat, quite an intelligent animal."

"Scabbers?" Narcissa said, stunned. "Isn't that..."

"Yes," Ron said, irritable. "Peter Pettigrew. Wormtail. Can we not discuss this before we eat? Thinking about Scabbers makes me ill."

Narcissa smiled slightly, "I'm certain that we can agree that there are better topics of discussion available, however I do have, at the least, one more question." She glanced towards Hermione. "What was the ordeal that Peter and this creature had? I suppose it was more than a cat and mouse ordeal."

Draco answered, having been told the story by Hermione. "Crookshanks tried to catch Wormtail in his rat form to deliver him to Sirius. Crookshanks and Sirius' grim form communicated, somehow. Crookshanks tried to help Sirius get to Wormtail seeing as Sirius was the only one to know the truth about Wormtail, at the time."

Narcissa made a slight noise of surprise as she said, "Ah, how strange a cat and dog getting along." She paused. "Perhaps not so strange, after all." She made eye contact with Crookshanks. "Miss Granger, did say you were smart. Intelligence far above a normal cat, perhaps on par with some wizards with the looks of a miniature lion. Did you say he was half-Kneazle?" Crookshanks hissed. Narcissa arched an eyebrow at the cat as she smiled. "You were smart enough to see through not one, but two Animagus forms. How impressive." Narcissa looked at Hermione then Ron. "Pity that no one thought to cast an irreversible freezing charm upon the rat." Crookshanks made a loud noise that was strangled and unhappy before he hissed again. He swatted the air with his right paw to the right then left then downward. Hermione cooed in his ear and soothed him with soft caresses. Narcissa grimaced as if in sudden, momentary pain. She added, "I quite detested Peter being in my home."

"Mother." Draco said, in warning. "Let's not speak of that time."

"Freezing charm?" Bill asked, curious. "What would the freezing charm have done?"

"Oh," Narcissa said, in an innocent tone. "A freezing charm would have frozen the rat. Peter detested being cold."

"Tell me about it," Ron bemoaned. "I couldn't keep clean socks, because of him."

Draco tried not to laugh. He failed, though. He laughed loudly. He ignored the gentle right hand of his mother on his left wrist that rested against the table. Although, she wasn't the evil woman that many had believed her to be, she still had her strange quirks. Decorum was one of them. Draco did not share many of her views, anymore. He was with friends, civil acquaintances, and a friendly enemy (Ron). Draco said, "Mother, don't. I am a grown man who is now the head of the family. If I want to laugh, I will laugh. If you prefer not to witness me living life, you can return to the Manor and write Father. I'm certain that he will need a reprieve from reading hate mail while living his life in a cell."

"Draco." She warned, quietly as she extracted her hand from her son.

"What will it be?" He asked, intentionally ignoring her warning. "Stay and let me be or leave? Your presence isn't needed at the meeting. You are here, because Potter feels indebted to you, because of your role in the Final Battle. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Draco, I raised you better than to berate me in _polite_ company."

Draco laughed, harshly, "You raised me to be vulnerable to ideology sprouted by Voldemort."

Her skin paled a shade lighter. She said as she looked around as if the walls could hear her, "You mustn't say his name in this home. This house feeds off dark magic."

Hermione placed her left hand on top of his right hand which rested upon his right thigh. He turned his palm over to hold her hand. She gently squeezed his hand twice before gently removing her hand to place it back in her lap under Crookshanks.

Molly had had quite enough of her distant cousin. "Cissy, dear, be a pretty doll and shut up. This home is no longer the home it was when we were children."

Narcissa bowed her head slightly before she glanced to her son then Molly. "That is true, however, dark magic leaves permanent scars, permanent traces. I feel something quite dark here."

Hermione said as Crookshanks jumped from her lap. He settled on the floor near her feet under the table. "Perhaps, what you feel is a curse that your grandfather placed on the tapestry. Sirius spoke of it earlier."

"Ah," Narcissa said as she nodded once. "I'd forgotten about that curse, never touch it. If I were you, I wouldn't be in the room, just to be safe."

Hermione shook her head as she said, "I don't understand what the curse is supposed to do to me."

"My grandfather, Arcturus, had a peculiar sense of humor. He designed the curse to attack the wand hand of a Muggleborns regardless of which hand was placed upon the tapestry. I heard my mother and Aunt Wally talk about it. Grandfather was concerned that Uncle Orion showed much more interest in a Muggleborn Ravenclaw named, I think, Warren, than was allowed. Grandfather wanted to punish Uncle Orion by taking the magic from any Muggleborn, Uncle Orion dared to bring home. Friend or romantic, it didn't matter to Grandfather. The tapestry test as it is known to be called, within my generation, wasn't a test per se, but if Uncle Orion or anyone else had been stupid enough to bring a Muggleborn home, Grandfather would have forced the Muggleborn to touch it. Within the hour after touching the tapestry, the Muggleborn's fingers and hand to the wrist of their wand hand would die and eventually fall off. There is no counter curse after the hour mark. Please," Narcissa said in a genuine tone. "Miss Granger never touch it."

"I already have." Hermione said, bored. "Several times, over the years, as a matter of fact."

Narcissa's pale eyebrows rose higher than Draco had ever seen them. His mother was an expert on masking her facial expressions. An expression of such shock would, in her eyes, be beneath her. "You what?" Narcissa stated, bewildered. "Are you certain you're a Muggleborn?"

Suddenly, the boredom left Hermione. White hot indignation ignited as Hermione heard Narcissa ask such a question about her blood status. Instead of deigning a vocal reply, Hermione roughly slid her right sleeve up to her elbow. She flashed the hideous scar that Bellatrix had "given" her at Narcissa. With her left index finger, Hermione pointed to the scar. Draco flinched. The four Weasley men-Ron, Bill, Fred, and George-stopped their conversations among themselves and squirmed uncomfortable at what unfolded. Crookshanks hissed as he re-positioned himself on Hermione's lap. On the other side of the kitchen, Molly and Ginny paused their preparations for the meal. Everyone stared, not knowing what to say or do.

"I-I apologize, Miss Granger." Narcissa said, remorseful. "I was out of line. I only asked, because my grandfather..." She paused, momentarily before she continued. "My grandfather thoroughly tested the curse, oh Uncle Orion never brought anyone home, but Grandfather wanted to be certain the curse worked, if Uncle Orion had decided to be rebellious. If you search the archives at St. Mungos for the mid-nineteen fifties, you will find Muggleborns who arrived at the hospital obliviated with various stages of injury of the curse. Burnt fingers, hands, decaying flesh, hands falling off at the wrist. Mother said that he had distant Halfblood relatives and one unrelated Halfblood come visit to test it out. The Halfblood relative who was not a Black, well...her fingertips were burnt, but grandfather stopped the curse with the counter curse, because she was the daughter of a business associate. This is why I asked are you sure you are a Muggleborn."

Bill interjected, "I worked on the tapestry to break the curse. I was able to break through a layer of the curse, however when I began work at Gringotts, Dumbledore took over. He may have broken it."

Hermione was finished discussing or hearing about the blasted curse. She did not reveal to those listening that she had touched it before Bill had worked on it. Hermione changed the subject slightly, "Narcissa, you said that you felt something dark here. Could it be the scar your sister left in my arm by her cursed knife?"

Firmly, Narcissa said, "Bella, used no cursed knife against you."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure, she did." Hermione said as she flashed the Mudblood scar again.

Both Narcissa and Draco flinched. Narcissa said, "Bella did, indeed, torture you with a knife. The knife she used was an ancient heirloom of the Dagworth Family. The Dagworth family heirlooms cannot be cursed with dark magic and the remaining heirlooms are not of a magical nature, although still high quality. I've no doubt that Bella cursed you, but it was not with the knife."

"Mum," Draco said. "I doubt she wants to hear how much the knife is worth. Cursed or not, that knife hurts."

Narcissa nodded as she stated, "I apologize."

"Dagworth?" Fred said, confused. "That name sounds familiar."

Proud of himself that he remembered something from his sixth year potions class, Ron said, "Hector Dagworth-Granger did something important with potions. I remember Slughorn going on about him and thinking Hermione was related to him."

"Hector Dagworth-Granger was the founder of the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers." Hermione stated. "I am not related. I checked his family tree. He was a Halfblood born to a Pureblood mother, Muggleborn father, Milton MacGranger. Rumor had it, that his mother refused to take his father's name, because she wanted to keep her pureblood name, they compromised with Milton dropping the Mac in MacGranger and combining the two names. All three had Dagworth-Granger as their surname. I traced his direct family line and mine back for centuries. There was no connection, none whatsoever."

Molly came to stand behind the twins. She swatted George's hand from the basket of rolls as she said, "Dagworth was once a prestigious pureblood family. But, it died out. Well, the name did. The Dagworth women throughout the centuries married into other families hence the bloodline remains, but the house does not. The current day, Black family descends from a Dagworth-Black marriage. And, the Dagworth-Black line lives on in any family that a Black witch married into such as the Malfoy and Weasley families."

"Quite accurate." Narcissa said.

"Mum, when can we eat?" Ron asked as he glanced upward at his mother.

"When Harry says we can eat. Not a moment sooner." She waggled her finger at Ron. "We're waiting on others to arrive."

"Perhaps, this was why Harry suggested that there be no meal tonight." Ginny said as she sat down beside Hermione.

"What? No meal?" Ron said, outraged. He glanced around the table then the room. "Well, it _isn't_ a meal: I see no dessert. How can we not have dessert?"

As she held her mid-section, Ginny laughed. "There's dessert, Ron. Tonks sent..."

The Weasley men and Draco said, "No!"

Molly smiled as she placed her hands on her hips. "Now boys, Tonks sent us a perfectly good and tasty dessert. I expect you all to compliment her when you see her next."

Draco said, "Yes, ma'am."

Her sons said, "Yes, mum."

Satisfied with the boys' answer, Molly went to the other side of the room to check on something for the meal.

Fred whispered to George, "Mum is mental."

George whispered to Fred, "She must be on one of her diets again."

Ron shuddered as he whispered to the twins, "Going on a diet is mental."

Hermione chuckled at the simultaneous reaction that the boys had to the thought that Tonks had prepared a dessert again. She quietly asked Ginny who sat to her right, "Did Tonks send her favorite bakery biscuits?"

Ginny whispered as the boys began debating different types of chess moves. "She sent Remus' favorite."

Hermione said in a gleeful tone, "Oh, chocolate then."

The twins began to tell Bill and Ron about their newest line of Day Dream potions while Hermione and Draco whispered a side conversation about what the twins revealed about the line. Molly renewed warming charms to the food as she removed the bakery biscuits from the oven. The kitchen door opened, but no one glanced towards it. Crookshanks walked towards it, but did not leave the room.

"Mrs. Malfoy," Ginny said as she leaned forward to look around Hermione. "Earlier when you talked about dark magic being here, I'd like to respectfully disagree. There have been several curse breakers and cleaners work on this home over the last several years, not counting all of the spells cast by Order members to remove dark curses and objects. I understand what you said about scars being here, but I think that's all is here, the remnants of the past."

"No dear, what I feel...forgive me, I do not mean to insult this home, my ancestral family's home, at all. I have been exposed to dark magic since the womb. As much as my son hates for me to mention it," She glanced at Draco who sat with his back to the back of the chair to aid his mother into looking at Ginny as she spoke. Hermione did something similar in order for Ginny to see Narcissa. Hermione and Draco ceased their side conversation as they listened to Narcissa and Ginny. "The Dark Lord was in my home for well over a year. I can detect dark magic even though I have rarely dabbled in the dark arts, myself. There is something extremely dark within these walls."

Intrigued, Harry asked once he was standing behind Ron. "What do you feel, Narcissa?"

Harry's voice alerted the room to his presence. When the Weasley's, Malfoys, and Hermione looked to Harry, they realized that others had arrived as well. Remus and Sirius had returned. Charlie, Neville, and Andromeda had arrived. Percy had yet to arrive. Andromeda, Charlie, Neville, and Remus chose their seats. Charlie sat in the chair on the other side of Bill. Remus sat in the chair on the other side of Ginny. Andromeda sat in the chair across from Remus, leaving one chair in between her and Ron. On the other side of Andromeda, Neville sat down. Harry sat down in the empty chair across from Ginny and in between Ron and Andromeda.

Seeing her sister, Andromeda, in this kitchen brought many happy childhood memories to her mind, but she quickly squashed them. Narcissa truthfully replied, "I do not know."

In reluctant agreement with her baby sister, Andromeda said, "I feel it, too. Sirius, can you feel it?"

Sirius rolled his eyes as he walked toward Ginny. He made a motion with his thumb that made Ginny roll her eyes and stand up. She went to help her mother. Sirius sat down in between Hermione and Remus, across from Harry. He answered truthfully, "All I've ever felt in this house is dark magic. You'll have to be more specific, love." He leaned backward in the chair as he balanced the chair on it's back two legs. "Between the Order and curse breakers that Harry and I've hired over the years, I'd say that a great deal of the dark magic of the Black family is gone. Certainly, there are traces and scars left behind, but active dark magic? Other than the tapestry and Walburga's portrait, the truly dark stuff is gone. We may have a Boggart, somewhere left behind, but compared to what most of us have encountered in the wars, a Boggart is child's play."

Uncharacteristically, Narcissa said in a petulant tone, "Aunt Wally's portrait is not dark magic. It's the same magic that was used for the Hogwarts portraits. I was here when the portrait was activated. It was the day after Aunt Wally died."

Andromeda ignored her sister's defense of their Aunt's portrait. Curiously, she asked, "Why do you think it has dark magic, Sirius?"

Sirius bent his elbows and placed his hands on the back of his neck in a relaxed pose while he continued to balance his chair on the back two legs of it. He grinned as he replied, "Walburga is in it."

All except Narcissa laughed at the comment made by Sirius about his mother.

Draco continued to smile at the comment after he had finished his laugh. He agreed with Sirius. He didn't remember much about the visits that his mother subjected him to when he was small, but he remembered not liking how cruel Aunt Wally was to him. The only highlight to those visits he had long forgotten: playing with her pet. Aunt Wally died when he was four. He remembered hearing his mother tell his father and grandfather, Abraxas, that Aunt Wally had died of a broken heart: her husband, Orion, and 'only' son Regulus had died four years prior and her pet disappeared days before her death, likely kidnapped and tortured by muggles. No wonder Draco had grown into a bigoted brat. He had been conditioned as such from an early age. He had learned the hard way to become his own man. He was prejudiced, slightly still, where it concerned class and social status, but not blood status. The woman to his right had proven that blood status mattered not. Draco said, "I hated that woman. I was small when she died, but I still hated her. She's quite possibly the first person I hated."

Narcissa exclaimed, "Draco! That's no way to speak about your Aunt Wally. May her soul rest in peace."

Sirius roared in laughter, but did not say anything.

Andromeda looked at Draco then Narcissa then back to Draco, "Nephew, hardly anyone loved Aunt Walburga. Crazy Bella didn't even like her, but that may because Riddle liked, well as much as Riddle could like, Aunt Walburga before and during the first war. Riddle was a frequent guest here and at my parent's house before I was disowned and most likely afterward. Bella's obsession with Riddle started at an early age. I'm certain that Narcissa and Regulus were the only ones to truly love Aunt Walburga. Uncle Orion tolerated her."

Hermione said cheerfully, "Hi, Neville. Thank you for coming." He nodded and waved in greeting as he smiled. She looked at Andromeda. "Andromeda, it's good to see you. I'm glad that you're here." Hermione glanced to Harry then back to Andromeda. "I didn't know you would be here tonight."

Andromeda, although an Order member during both wars, did not attend Order meetings held at Grimmauld Place. To Hermione's knowledge, Andromeda hadn't been inside the home since she had been blasted from the tapestry. Hermione hadn't visited with Andromeda in months. They corresponded once or twice a week by owl post.

"I made an exception to my rule." Andromeda said. She added, with a small laugh. "I'm surprised that I wasn't cursed when I walked through the front door. I expected it."

Sirius raised his hand level to his shoulder as he said, "Eh, those curses were removed when I returned here for the first time after I ran away as a teenager. Took me two years after escaping Azkaban to come back here and that was out of necessity for the Order."

"What curses?" Hermione asked.

"Walburga had curses and hexes waiting on anyone she had blasted off the tapestry for whenever or if they were ever brave enough to step foot within the house again. She must have forgotten or didn't care that as the heir, I would know such things and would take precaution. When I was a child, not quite old enough to attend Hogwarts, a distant disowned relative wasn't so lucky." Sirius shivered at the memory.

"Speaking of you being the heir," Draco said, uncomfortable, but curiosity overrode any embarrassment he could feel. "I've long wondered how you became head of the Black family if Aunt Wally and Uncle Orion disowned you. Also, I've wondered, how you made Potter your heir when you took your veiled vacation. My understanding growing up was that Cousin Regulus had been the heir, but when he died, Aunt Wally made the next male born to a Black the heir. Don't misunderstand me, please. I don't want to be the Black heir. I'm curious as to how you were the heir when you were disowned."

Blushing in mortification, Narcissa said in a hushed whisper that everyone heard. "Draco, stop."

Sirius laughed at Narcissa's mortification. "While in Azkaban," He answered, Draco, even though he was still irritated with him. Sirius, would not admit to himself why he was still irritated with the younger wizard. "I had wondered who Walburga had chosen to be her heir. Because, in all actuality, whatever you would have inherited would have been from her not the actual Black family seat and such. Walburga disowned me when I left at sixteen. Dad, on the other hand, the head of the House of Black, never cast the disowning enchantment. Seeing as I was incarcerated, however wrongly, I was barred from inheritance while imprisoned. Obviously can't take the family seat if in Azkaban. What I've always found peculiar is that the estate should have went to the ministry until my release seeing as I had no spare and I was alive it didn't move to the Malfoys. The estate can't go to the next born male until after there is a death and there is no spare, but there was no release date for me, wrongly incarcerated and all."

Remus calmly said, "Sirius, we know. Wrongly incarcerated. Continue."

Sirius nudged his friend with his right shoulder as he continued. "I did wonder how with the spare dead, why the ministry didn't take it for themselves. If Regulus had been alive, he would have temporarily inherited until I was released. My wrongful sentence to Azkaban is water under the proverbial bridge," Sirius paused when he noticed Remus giving him a warning look. "But let's face it, according to the Ministry during that time, I should have died on that island." He shrugged. "Seeing as I did inherit, I was able to bequeath the estate to Harry and upon my death, he would and did become the head of the Black family. When I returned from that veiled vacation the inheritance and Will was disqualified seeing as I am alive. Everything reverted back to me. As it is now, Harry is my heir. My spare is Teddy. If something were to happen to them, you would inherit the Black family seat seeing as you're the next living born wizard in the Black family. But, you couldn't sit on both the Malfoy and Black seat, you'd have to choose one or the other. This is all hypothetical seeing as I'm not going anywhere and what are the chances that something happens to both Harry and Teddy?"

Draco furrowed his brow as he glanced to his mother. Why had she told him that he was fourth in line to the Black family when he would be, according to what Sirius had said, third in line? Shortly after the Final Battle, the day which Sirius had returned from the veil, Draco had stepped into the role as the head of the Malfoy family. Narcissa had performed a charm showing Draco that he was fourth in line to the Black family. His mother was quite distinguished in charms. How had she botched the charm? It was of no consequence, because he had been genuine in his statement that he did not want to become the Black heir.

"Family seats." Hermione said, in a tone of wonder. "Sirius, I could kiss you."

"Any other time, love, I'd say go for it," Sirius said, darkly. "But, I'm not one to share a witch. You've already kissed one wizard today, not even an hour ago."

"Sirius," Remus and Harry said simultaneously.

Those who were not there earlier in the day glanced around the table for others to explain, but no one enlightened them. What could one say? Ron shook his head and shrugged as it to say that he hadn't been the wizard whom Hermione had kissed.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she ignored Sirius and Remus, but looked at Harry as she said. "The Wizengamot seats. Why didn't we, I mean I, think of this before this moment? It could have saved us a lot of time as well as potentially halting legislation!"

Harry smiled widely as if he had just caught a snitch for the first time_. _He inhaled and exhaled a breath that released the stress that he had held tightly in his chest since Hermione had shared the news about the amendment of the archaic law. Harry said, gleefully, "After we eat, we'll discuss that Hermione during the meeting. Percy should be here by then. Molly, if you're ready, we may begin the meal you and Ginny prepared for us."

Molly and Ginny levitated plates and silverware to set the table. They turned then levitated sides not yet placed on the table to the table to be placed upon it.

"Finally, we eat." Ron said, incorrigibly as he greedily reached for a serving spoon in a bowl of mashed potatoes.

With his right hand, George obtained the basket of bread that he had been eyeing for almost an hour. He placed two rolls onto his plate and one in his left hand. He took a bite of the one in his left hand and groaned in ecstasy. Fred snatched the basket from George a moment before Ron's fingers touched the basket.

A silvery wolf appeared to Remus. "Moony, meet me at St. Mungos. Leave Teddy with a sitter. Maybe, Hermione and Sirius will watch him if they're not busy? There's been an accident at work."

Chaos ensued.

* * *

_Office of the Minister of Magic_

_Ministry of Magic, Great Britain_

Percy Weasley was not cut out for undercover assignments. A cloak and dagger, sort of wizard, he was not; even though, he currently was entrusted with an invisibility cloak and important mission. He was straight-laced, straight-forward, and simply put...a rule follower. He had been Head Boy, after all. Let's not discuss that lapse of sanity, his head of house had once by making Draco Malfoy, the Head Boy of the Eighth years. What was she thinking back then? Seriously, what had she been thinking? The boy had been fresh from the Wizengamot sentencing of probation and graduation from Hogwarts as a requirement of that probation, no less. Percy shook his head. What was he, Percy, thinking, thinking about such things when he was supposed to be on a covert operation?

Undercover Operative was not on his meticulous resume. But, he was a Gryffindor, though. And, he would, contrary to his past behavior, once upon a time, would do anything for his family. His family, included Hermione Granger and, he hoped one day, Penelope Clearwater. As Deputy Minister of Magic, he could not extend his assistance in delaying, hindering, or overturning new or old legislation. During research of his own, he had found disturbing news. He couldn't extend such assistance, but _someone_ could have. And, if what he had just read in one of the classified files that he had magically duplicated as he had thought about the status of Minerva's sanity from three years ago, he knew that there were a few that could lend their assistance after cutting red tape and jumping through Ministry loopholes to reclaim something that was rightfully theirs.

Percy froze when he heard the voices of the Minister, Nymphadora, and Auror Slater. He had expected them to use Auror Slater's office, several floors below this one, for the performance review. He had _scheduled_ them to use Slater's office. One of his job duties was to schedule performance reviews that required the presence of the employee, the employee's direct supervisor, and a representative from the office of the Minister of Magic. Percy had intentionally scheduled the performance review on a Saturday evening, because the cleaning and security crew were scheduled each Saturday night to clean and evaluate security measures of the office of the Minister of Magic. The office of the Minister of Magic, included three offices and two conference rooms. The three offices were the Minister's, his own, and one that was shared by their assistants. Their assistant's office was an open floor plan with three desks that shared a waiting area. The assistant's office contained doors to the two conference rooms, the Minister's office, and his own.

The cleaning and security crews were due in ten minutes. Beads of sweat began to form on his forehead. A dark red curl snapped away from the hair staying charm he performed this morning. He forced himself to inhale and exhale, slowly and as quietly as possible. He could explain his presence to the cleaning and security crew easily. He was Deputy Minister of Magic, mind you, but he couldn't explain himself to the Minister. He had told the Minister that he had a family thing tonight and couldn't oversee Auror Slater and Nymphadora. He hadn't lied, but neither was he forthcoming with details, either.

What would he say when the Minister walked inside his office and saw his Deputy Minister of Magic perusing his classified files? Percy had only been able to access them, because he had a certain badge that belonged to the Ministry of Magic's Solitary Consultant: Harry Potter. Years ago, it had taken a chunk out of his ego, when Percy realized that Harry Potter as an Auror-Trainee had a higher security clearance than he as Deputy Minister of Magic. Only Harry had a security clearance higher than the Minister; it had been one of the many perks Harry had been given with his Order of Merlin, First Class. The clearance would expire upon Harry's death or two-hundredth birthday, whichever occurred first. Harry hadn't ever used the clearance to go above the Minister. Only the Minister and Harry had a higher clearance than Percy. However, today, Percy was thankful for Harry's security clearance. Tonight, when Percy scanned Harry's badge had been the very first time in which the perk had been used.

Percy audibly sighed in relief when he heard a crash. He, then heard, Nymphadora apologizing loudly and yowling in pain. He strained his ears to hear what the Minister and Auror Slater said, but he couldn't hear. Suddenly, he heard another, louder crash, perhaps her body to the floor? He retrieved an extendable ear from his pocket. He clearly heard the Minister ask if she was alright. In reply, Nymphadora cried and yelped in pain. Then, she said, "Minister Shacklebolt, Auror Slater, I think I broke my foot. Alert St. Mungos, please." She whined in pain. "I'll alert my husband." She paused. "Expecto Patronum."

Percy knew that he owed Nymphadora lemon biscuits from the muggle bakery she loved. He had thought her accident to be caused by her clumsiness, but when he heard one particular word, he realized that she had saved him from being caught, saved the mission, and perhaps saved Hermione and other Muggleborns being subjected to the upcoming legislation.

Nymphadora _never_ called the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt...Minister. It was, always, no matter how many requests for her to address the Minister by his title, she used the names, Kings or Kingsley. If she wanted to seem professional, which was rare, she would say Shacklebolt.

Just as he, Percy, always called Nymphadora, Nymphadora instead of Tonks or Dora.

He truly hoped that she hadn't broken her foot, but a broken foot for the sake of the operation would be worth it.

A broken reputation and career for him would be worth it, too.

He wouldn't necessarily like it, but it would be worth it.

A life over a career?

The Percy of today would choose life. He was quite proud of the person he had become. The Percy, from yesteryear, may have chosen his career and reputation.

The lives and futures of many Muggleborn witches rested, in that moment, on Percy Weasley.

He held the stack of duplicated classified files against his chest with his left arm. His last thought before he disappeared under the invisibility cloak was: _Dear Merlin, save them all._

* * *

**Author's Note**: Merry Christmas Eve to those who recognize/celebrate the holiday! Thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing, adding to alerts, and adding to favorites. I am humbled at the amount of feedback and interest in this story. From the bottom of my writer-elf heart, thank you. This writer-elf heart is loving this story as I write it and tweak the current outline. I hope that you are enjoying reading it. I'd love to ready any theories, comments, or suggestions that you may have. Look for the next chapter soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

A silvery wolf appeared to Remus. "Moony, meet me at St. Mungos. Leave Teddy with a sitter. Maybe, Hermione and Sirius will watch him if they're not busy? There's been an accident at work."

Chaos ensued.

Draco sat calmly as he observed everyone. Narcissa sat stiffly beside him as she judged each one for what she perceived to be uncouth behavior. The Weasley's began trying to talk over each other to be heard: Bill and Charlie attempted to quieten their family down without the aid of magic. Andromeda turned her chair over in haste to stand to go to St. Mungos to check on her daughter. Neville tried to reassure her that if Tonks was able to send a Patronus that the accident couldn't be as severe as she may fear. Remus silently sat beside Sirius as his mind replayed his wife's voice from the wolf Patronus. Harry sat in his chair with his elbows resting on the table with his face in his hands. Give him a room of dark wizards and he'd have them controlled within minutes, the hard criminals, perhaps a half hour, no more than an hour, but the Weasleys? Only Molly and sometimes Arthur could truly control the unruliness of their children: but, Molly was currently in the midst of said chaos and Arthur was set for a business dinner in the busiest restaurant in Diagon Alley. Harry sat patiently waiting for the chaos to die down. Hermione, usually, one to attempt to control the chaos and sometimes the voice of reason within the chaos did nothing to stop it. She began taking small bites of the food she had placed upon her plate moments before the translucent wolf had arrived.

Sirius was the voice of logic, but he needed to silence the lot to be that voice of logic. With the wave of his right hand, he silenced everyone that was speaking although their lips stilled moved as if they hadn't been quieted by the Head of the House of Black. As if suddenly realizing that no sound came from their mouths, they looked at Harry as if he had been the one to silence them.

Harry shook his head, "Wasn't me, but I'm not complaining." He glanced to Hermione. "You'll need to teach me that trick, Hermione."

Hermione shrugged and said, "I want to learn that trick."

"Potter, Hermione." Narcissa interjected. "The trick you speak of is a perk of being the Head of a House. Within his home, he can silence anyone."

"Too bad," Draco drawled. "You or father didn't pull out that trick when Voldemort," He continued as he overlooked his mother flinching at the name. "Overtook our home."

"If only, that perk could silence your Aunt Wally." Sirius said, intentionally needling Narcissa. He then turned to his right to look at his best friend. He placed his right hand gently on his best friend's left shoulder. "Remus, Dora is okay."

"How could you know?" Remus said, his complexion paler than normal. His voice uncertain, full of worry and unlike his usual calm tone. "Her accidents usually don't have her in St. Mungos."

Sirius said, in a clear, caring tone as he said, "I'm sure that she has had an accident, but she is speaking in code."

Harry readily agreed, "You're right, Sirius." He looked at Remus and smiled. "I've never heard her call you, Moony."

"She doesn't." Remus said as he sighed in relief. "She refers to my werewolf form as Moony, but I'm Remus."

"Right," Sirius said as he noticed that the Weasleys and Andromeda glared at him. Neville stared at him kindly, but squirmed in irritation. "If I lift the spell, you must try to act as if Molly raised you lot with manners." Sirius raised his hands up in silent surrender when he noticed the glare that Molly sent him. "I'm not saying that you didn't, Molly. It's just that, in this moment, they are acting worse than a room full of Slytherin and Gryffindors after Slytherin cheated to win the Quidditch Cup."

Draco lifted his lips in a slight smirk at the barb. Sirius had insulted each person in the room in less than ten seconds. His older cousin was cunning and brave. Perhaps, there was a reason why he had been sorted into Gryffindor besides rebellion against family tradition.

Sirius waved his right hand in the air. "Thanks, mate." Neville said. Most of the Weasleys grumbled their thanks. Andromeda steeled a hard disapproving glance toward Sirius.

Ginny said, "I think Sirius is right. Tonks is speaking in code, but what is she really trying to say?"

Hermione replied, "Let's break what she said down. We've established that she was alerting Remus that her message is in code by calling him Moony. Meet me at St. Mungos, I believe is just that, meet her at St. Mungos." Hermione paused as she replayed the message in her memory. She tapped the index finger of her right hand twice against the tip of her chin. Leave Teddy at a sitter..." She trailed off.

Andromeda interjected. "Safe to say, that she doesn't want Teddy at the hospital, but why would she want Remus to leave Teddy with Hermione and Sirius?"

"Excuse me," Sirius said in a playful, flirty tone. "I am a fun babysitter and good with kids. You know this, Andy."

"Be as it may, Sirius Orion," Andromeda said, dryly. "Why wouldn't she say leave Teddy with Mum?"

"I agree, Andromeda." Hermione said as she ignored the tingle of envy that hit her as she watched the banter of Andromeda and Sirius. "It's odd for her to link me to Sirius to baby sit. I am more than capable of babysitting without Sirius." She rolled her eyes at the look that Sirius gave her. She added, "And Sirius is, sometimes, able to babysit by himself."

With his body language, Sirius pretended to be offended.

"She's leaving seeds of reasonable doubt." Harry said as he stood then began to pace. "She said, that maybe they could if they weren't busy."

Sirius said, "Which would mean that someone from the Ministry is in earshot of her casting her Patronus."

Ron interjected. "Well, mate, she did say that there was an accident at _work_."

"Reasonable doubt?" Hermione said, ignoring Ron's unhelpful comment. "What are you and Sirius talking about?"

Both Harry and Sirius ignored her. Everyone watched the pair in wonder as some stiffly sat not eating, while others ate with gusto.

Sirius said, "She's connected Hermione and I together before Monday. She's brilliant."

"Sirius," Hermione said in a tone that revealed her peevishness at being ignored. "I have been connected with you since I was fourteen years old, you know."

"Yes, I'm aware." He said in a dismissive tone. "Now Remus, what was the rest of the message?"

Remus replied, "There's been an accident at work." He paused, nervously. "I need to go to her."

"Could mean that there's been an accident at work." George said, jovially as he nibbled on his second roll.

"Since, she's asked you to meet her at St. Mungos and all." Fred added as he held his fork an inch from his mouth.

Draco smiled at the twins. He liked them. What he had learned of them during the past three years, he'd say that they would have done well in Slytherin.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the twins as she looked at Harry whom still paced. "Harry, please stop pacing. Remus," She said when she noticed him stand. "Please, let us know how Tonks is doing, will you?" Hermione added, "Between all of us here, Teddy will be okay." Remus smiled at her then left. She turned to look at Harry. "Is Tonks involved in your back up plan?"

Andromeda furrowed her brow in reply. She wanted to go with Remus to check on her daughter, but how would she explain her presence with her son-in-law when he received the summons? She asked curious and concerned, "What back up plan?"

Harry sighed as he slowed his pace to a stop. He sat down in his chair and pushed his plate backward. He folded his hands then rested his folded hands on the table where his plate had been. "Yes and no. We have two back up plans for the actual fundraiser, however both Tonks and Arthur are covers for tonight's meeting. Tonks has a performance review tonight with Slater and Kingsley. Arthur is meeting wizards from his office for dinner at a popular restaurant in Diagon Alley. It's vital that no one realize that the Order is having their first official meeting, in years. We are aware of what the Ministry has planned concerning the amendment, because you've been fighting it behind closed doors within the Ministry. We shouldn't be aware of it. Yes, we're aware of the amendment, but shouldn't be aware of the extent in which they want to go."

Sirius muttered, "_Two_ back up plans for the actual fundraiser?"

Neville said, "Harry, I think I speak for most everyone here. Can you start from the beginning? The only thing that I understood from what you said is that this is the first official meeting that the Order has had in years."

Molly said as she held a slumbering Teddy tightly to her chest. She sat down near the end of the table as she said, "Can business wait until after dinner?"

"I'm sorry, Molly." Harry said, looking at her. "Usually, I would agree with you, but this time there are extenuating circumstances." He looked at Hermione. "Do you want to begin? I'll add information as you explain."

Hermione inhaled and exhaled deeply. Her lips tilted into a small smile when she felt Draco's right hand gently embrace her left. As quickly as he embraced her, he quickly let go. Neither had noticed that Sirius had noticed the fast exchange of comfort and encouragement. Sirius' brow furrowed in doubt and worry.

Hermione stood from her chair then gently pushed it in. Sirius turned in his chair to face her. He rested his right arm on the back of the chair she had moments before abandoned. Draco and Narcissa slightly turned in their chair to face her. Hermione took another calming breath before she began. "As many of you know, my official title is Attorney Liaison for the Ministry of Magic. I work as a liaison between the Department of Magical Law and the Department of Regulation of Magical Creatures. Four months ago, I stumbled upon an attempt to amend an existing archaic law." She paused to inhale a deep breath. "The law truly is archaic with language that is of no consequence for today's culture. It's much like in the muggle world, there are laws that many consider stupid laws, but are still laws yet those laws aren't ever enforced. To sum the current law: a woman aged 11 to 45 with any muggle heritage can become property of a Pureblood wizard if the Pureblood wizard pays the Ministry a set fee of 100 galleons. The law is clear that the woman cannot be forced into marriage, but can become essentially a slave to the Pureblood wizard. The Pureblood wizard can do whatever he wants to the witch of muggle heritage that he purchased without legal recourse."

Everyone except Hermione, including Harry whom she'd months ago clued in, reacted in various degrees of shock and disgust.

She continued as she her hands formed a steeple in front of her midsection. "The ministry is working to pass an amendment to this law in order for any woman of muggle heritage ages 16 to 45 to become required to marry a wizard of established Pureblood heritage. Essentially this amendment eliminates the original law and creates a new law, but if the ministry were to propose a new law such as this, there could be backlash especially from the decreasing in numbers, Sacred Twenty-Eight. If this law wasn't so barbaric, I could see the irony that the Ministry is essentially encouraging Pureblood families become diluted with muggle blood. However, Pureblood wizards are being given a choice. Witches of muggle heritage will not be given a choice."

Ron passionately said as he chewed a piece of roast, "I'll marry you, Hermione." He paused when he realized that all eyes were on him. He swallowed his food. He shrugged. "I know that we broke up, but come on, Hermione. Wouldn't you rather be married to me than married to some Death Eater?" Ron asked. To his credit, he did not look at Draco Malfoy. "You know, that this law must somehow be connected to the remaining Death Eaters, at large? If not them, certainly their ideology. I won't let another one hurt you."

Draco would not ever admit verbally that his respect for the Weasel King grew as he listened to him. Perhaps, there was a reason why he was considered a War Hero. And, here Draco thought Ron had been idle in the Golden Trio. Draco intentionally had forgotten about how Ron had offered himself up to Bellatrix when she tortured Hermione in front of Draco and his parents. He tried to forget everything that he had seen that day, but sometimes those repressed memories would crop up in his dreams as nightmares.

"Although, your proposal..." She trailed trying to find the right wording. "Is sweet. I'm not going to marry you, Ron. I'd prefer to marry no one, but when this amendment is passed, I will have no options."

"I wouldn't say no options," Harry said. He raised his hands in surrender at the look of fury on Hermione's face. "Yes, 'Mione. I know that you won't have a choice to marry, but you do have options on who to marry."

"How?" Hermione asked, outraged. "It's a bloody fundraiser, Harry. I'll be auctioned off like a prized cow for slaughter."

"Pause and rewind, Hermione." Harry said. The phrase was lost upon many in the room. "You didn't include the fundraiser in your explanation. Others don't know about it."

Fred interjected. "Is that why you freaked out earlier, Hermione? When George and I talked about the fundraiser we are invited to?"

Hermione nodded then looked to Harry. "Harry, I don't know if you heard, but Fred and George said that they received invitations today for a Ministry fundraiser on Monday evening."

Harry sighed as he said, "I had expected them to receive them, because of the joke shop and their blood status. Draco received a similar owl post." He explained for the ones that hadn't heard. "Within the amendment, there is a clause that changes the original law's wording of a set fee to be paid to the Ministry to become an annual fundraiser instead. Any witch not bought during the fundraiser will be free to live her life single until the next annual fundraiser. If a woman is able to not be auctioned off by the age of 46, she is free to remain single or marry."

"Maybe, you won't be bought, Hermione." Ron said in backhanded encouragement.

"Ron!" His brothers and sister exclaimed.

Neville added, "Ron, she's Hermione Granger. I wouldn't be surprised if she was the first witch auctioned at the Fundraiser."

Realizing the meaning behind what he had said in the attempt to encourage her, Ron said, "I'm sorry, Hermione. You are pretty special. I didn't mean that no one would want to marry you."

She smiled sadly, "Thank you, Ronald."

Ignoring the exchange between Ron and Hermione, Sirius said, "Harry, you said that there were two back up plans to the fundraiser."

Draco grinned as he arrogantly waved at Sirius.

"Absolutely not." However, the one to verbally oppose Draco being a backup plan was not Sirius, but Narcissa. The opposition exited her mouth, before she could think. It was unbecoming of her to publicly show opposition.

"Do pray tell, what do you mean by absolutely not?" Draco said with controlled anger. "I am a grown man who will marry whom I want."

"You are betrothed, Draco. Must you forget? Lucius discussed this with you the summer before your seventh year. Your father and Monsignor Greengrass made a vow when you were born that you would wed one of the Greengrass' girls. You will not marry anyone, but Daphne or Astoria."

"Must you forget that the summer before my sixth year onward to the end of my seventh year is a time period in which I'd prefer to forget?" Draco retorted coolly. "Daphne is like a sister."

Hermione said in a small voice, "And, Astoria?"

If his mother had asked him, he would have told her that they would discuss it later as he didn't want to besmirch a good witches name. But, his mother hadn't asked him. His first love had asked him. "Hermione, Astoria Greengrass is not and will never be my first choice when choosing a bride."

She smiled, sadly. Before she could reply, Narcissa briskly interrupted their moment. "Draco, they made an unbreakable vow. I know that you want to help, Hermione, but you aren't able to do so."

"They made the unbreakable vow, not me."

"But, Draco, if you don't marry Daphne or Astoria..."

"Mother, Father is in Azkaban for life. Death may be kinder to him."

"Draco Lucien Malfoy!" Outraged to the point of not caring about decorum, she exclaimed. " How dare you?!"

"How dare me? How dare you and father." Suddenly noticing all of the eyes and hear in the room. Draco astutely said, "We will discuss this later. Back to the matter at hand, Hermione's hand."

Abruptly, the kitchen door slammed open. Crookshanks escaped through the open doorway. Every wand pointed towards the empty doorway.

"Harry," Percy Weasley said as he materialized out of thin air. "Next time, please have someone else do the covert work. If it weren't for Nymphadora, I would have been caught."

Immediately, Andromeda asked, "Is Dora alright?"

Percy nodded as he made a space on the table for the stack of files he had duplicated then removed from the Minister's office. He tossed Harry the badge that he had used to override the Ministry's wards. He replied to Andromeda, in a distracted tone, "Yes, Nymphadora is alright. I'm not sure if she actually broke her foot or pretended to do so." He noticed the curious gazes looking at him. "She fell while trying to distract the Minister and Auror Slater from entering the, uh, office that I was in. I heard her tell them that she thought she broke her foot and she sent Remus a message via her Patronus." He glanced around looking for him. "Ah, good, he must have met her at St. Mungos like she asked." He paused as he regarded Hermione then Sirius. "Nymphadora is quite clever. She planted the idea of you two as a couple in front of influential people."

"Yes," Hermione said. "We heard the message that Tonks sent Remus. He was here."

"Yes, of course he was. This is a meeting of the most trusted Order of the Phoenix, is it not?" Percy smirked then it fell as he thought about what the stolen, duplicated files contained. "Hermione, I'm sorry, but without Kingsley's denial, there is no stopping the legislation from passing on Monday morning. There is a way, however, to appeal the legislation, but one must wait at least six months to begin the appeal process."

"Family seats." Hermione said in reply. "The defunct seats on the Wizengamot can be re-established. I hadn't thought of it, because so many are defunct, but quite unlike me, I hadn't realized how many defunct seats are defunct, because of extenuating circumstances and deaths, but the lines live on in many that we know."

"Such as?" Percy said, relieved that she had worked that much out without him and the classified files. He wouldn't have to explain everything. Most of what rested between the classified files made him ill.

"Black, Dumbledore, Malfoy, Prince, Potter, Longbottom, and Weasley. Harry was Dumbledore's heir. He has two seats. Draco would have the Malfoy and Prince seats, seeing as he was Professor Snape's heir. Neville would hold one. Sirius, two if we could somehow re-establish the Dagworth line through him. Arthur would hold one."

Ginny asked, "How come Dad has never sat on the Wizengamot, Mum?"

Molly stood from her sitting position. Her body language screamed uncomfortable. Sirius alleviated her discomfort by saying, "Molly, I'll take care of it. Arthur will be established into his seat on Monday morning."

"About that," Percy said. "After the First War, the ministry made it extremely hard to re-establish family seats. Before the First War, all was needed was to prove heritage and pay a hefty sum to establish a seat. But, afterward, to prevent extortion and unfair bias, they limited one wizard to hold one seat after proving heritage, waiting a minimum of six months from application to re-establish to sitting their first Wizengamot, and paying a higher sum than ever before. The only seat that you mentioned that is not defunct is the Malfoy one. The Wizengamot dues occur every ten years. Although, Lucius was not able to use his seat after his incarceration, it is not defunct. I'd say it is either active or inactive."

"It was inactivated shortly after Draco's fifth year." Narcissa revealed. "The Wizengamot did not want me serving on it due to Lucius breaking into the DoM. I was a security risk, they believed."

Ron tried to disguise his chuckle with a cough, but it was clear that he had laughed.

"Okay," Hermione said as she inhaled and exhaled. "So, instead of the eight that I had hoped for, we have five seats more than we did this morning. Yes," She said as she held her hand up to prevent Percy from interrupting her. "I remember you saying that it takes at least six months to reestablish family seats. And, we need to take in consideration the hefty sums that will need to be paid for each seat." She shuddered. "I just hope that I survive, however long it takes to amend the law."

Sirius said firmly, "You'll survive, kitten. I got your back remember?"

Fred and George looked at one another and smiled. George retrieved an envelope from the ministry from the inside pocket of his cloak he had absentmindedly placed on the back of his chair.

"Here, Hermione. This is the post that we received."

Hermione took the missive out, but left what looked to be invitations inside the envelope. She read aloud:

"_Misters Weasley of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes and any silent partners,_

_We, the Ministry, appreciate your patronage and willingness to help the next generation of wizardry by your past and future generous donations. You are, hereby, invited to a private fundraiser for business owners to be held two days from now at precisely 8 in the evening. There will be an enforced formal dress code. If you have any questions on what we deem formal, you may before the event, owl Miss Aver Marnai for clarification. In order to attend the event, you must have your invitation in your possession. At precisely 7:55, your port key invitation will transport you to an unenclosed, private location. The fundraiser will begin with a free five-course meal and open bar before the festivities begin. Please, bring your checkbook or Gringotts Fast Pay Identification. Physical currency is frowned upon during this particular fundraiser due to the amount of funds expected to be raised. Please note that this particular fundraiser is not a plus one event. The invitations cannot be sold, traded, or given away as they are set to the identity of the wizard._

_We, the Ministry, would like to thank you once again for the willingness that you have to secure the next generation through your generous donations. Enclosed are five invitations to the business owners of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes._

_Thank you,_

_Assistant Marla T. Lemirov_

_On behalf of Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minister of Magic for Great Britain."_

The group of trusted Order confidantes were silent as they listened. Afterward, they stayed silent. Although, she had long ago realized the ramifications of the amendment, the understanding that she would be bought on Monday much like she had bought Crookshanks years ago hit her firmly in the chest. Although, she couldn't breathe, she did not enter a Magi-Muggle panic attack.

"Why are you smiling, Sirius?" Hermione admonished him with tears in her eyes that had yet to fall. "How are you going to have my back at a fundraiser that you won't be able to attend? That Harry won't be able to attend. Very few business owners are members of the Order. I can handle my own; I can handle a lot, actually; but, I can't take on the Ministry and any remaining Death Eaters, by myself. Kingsley sold me out. He could have stopped this from happening!"

"Love," He said as he stood. He wrapped her in a hug. She began to quietly cry against his chest. "Harry, Remus, and I are silent partners and investors for the joke shop you pretend to dislike. I, also, own businesses through the Toujours Pur Administration. I have no hand in their operation, but I own them." Sirius glanced at his younger cousin as he rolled his eyes. "And, your boyfriend will be there." His tone was strained as if what he said hurt him to admit. The look of confusion on her face as she looked up at him, made him lighten his tone and tighten his grip in their embrace. "He owns more businesses through Malfoy Enterprises than anyone in the room combined. Believe me, kitten, you're not walking out of that fundraiser as a wife to a death eater unless it's to our resident Death Eater Healer."

Although, he said those words, if needed, he would empty out his own Gringotts account, bankrupt every business he owned interest in, and the vast Black Family vault to prevent her from becoming the wife to any Death Eater...any other wizard. Lily had warned him decades ago that he was insanely possessive and territorial; that it would take a special sort of witch to claim his heart. His heart was still firmly his, but he could see himself losing it to the younger woman in his arms. Regardless of what he felt or did not feel about her, he owed her a life debt. He couldn't allow her to fall into a trap that could very well result in her death.

Charlie said somberly, "Thank Merlin, Voldemort didn't know about this existing law. Can you imagine what he could have done buying Muggleborns from the Ministry for 100 galleons each? He could have had his Pureblood followers legally buy and kill them all."

Draco revealed something he had only told two people. "He knew about the law, Charlie. Why do you think Muggleborns were required to register with the Ministry? He died before he could orchestrate the second phase of the Muggleborn Registration. He planned to use me and my father to buy them."

Percy held up one of the files from the stack in front of him on the table. "This file contains the names of each Muggleborn that registered during the Second War." He held up another. "This file contains information on one, Hermione Granger."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thank you all for reading, adding to alerts and favorites, and reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The revelation of Voldemort's aborted plan concerning the Muggleborn Registration Act and the existence of the files that Percy spoke of had mixed reactions: some exclaimed surprise and/or anger whereas others expressed confusion or neutrality.

Hermione, on the other hand, did not see the importance of the existence of such a file upon her. She gently rolled her neck one way then the other as she massaged her temples. She grimaced in pain at the painful throb in her head.

Calmly, she stated, "Everyone employed by the Ministry has a file on them. Many of whom fought in both wars against Voldemort have files, employee or not. I'm certain that there are still files from the war with Grindelwald collecting dust."

Narcissa shortly inhaled a breath as if struck in the abdomen. In an affronted tone, she said, "Dust? Any wizard or witch worth their wand would perform an anti-dust charm upon such historic documents. An appreciation and preservation of history is ingrained in our kind from birth."

As he glared at Narcissa, Draco requested of anyone affronted. "Forgive, my Mum, please? Blood purity megalomania seeps into her vernacular, at the worst of times. Unfortunately, it keeps happening today."

Charlie stated. "Any time is the worst of times."

Draco nodded as he looked away from Narcissa to the older wizard. He made eye contact with Charlie as he stated,"Precisely, but old dog, new tricks, eh?"

"I am not a dog, Draco Lucius." Narcissa hissed. Demurely, Narcissa addressed the room at large. "If what or how I said what I said, offended anyone, I do apologize. My meaning is that Pureblood society is taught to preserve our history, not necessarily our blood line...even though, that, too, is taught or rather _was_ taught in certain families...such as mine."

Sirius interjected, "As an old dog and as someone who detests the blood purity mania ideology, I can say without a doubt, that if any of you were subjected to the Black family growing up, you would have lingering, pesky aftershocks of blood purity megalomania or a superiority complex."

Molly Weasley said firmly. "I beg to differ. I am from the Black bloodline. Andromeda is from the Black line. Neither of us have those 'pesky after shocks' as you referred them."

As Sirius leaned backward in his chair, he balanced the chair on the back two legs. His grey eyes sparkled in mischief and a hint of irritation. "Really?"

Molly said, "Yes."

Sirius clasped his hands behind his neck against his long black hair. He smirked as he watched her try to give him a look that would have her sons apologizing to her for daring to sass her.

He was not her son nor was he afraid of her.

Finally, Sirius said. "Molly, if that were the case for you, you would be either indifferent to or encouraging of Arthur's fascination with muggles. You despise his fascination, because it goes against everything that you were taught growing up."

Molly's jaw dropped.

The twins pursed their lips as they widened their eyes; they glanced at one another as they resumed eating their meal.

Both Bill and Charlie continued eating their meals as if nothing untoward or surprising had happened. They vaguely remembered the fights that their parents had when they were small, during and shortly after the first war, about them playing with the Muggle children in the next village.

Ginny glanced back and forth between Molly and Sirius then looked at Harry as if pleading for him to interject himself into the line of conversation or restrain his Godfather.

With wide eyes in shock at the accusation Sirius had made, Harry shrugged at Ginny. How was he supposed to restrain Sirius? Neither Azkaban or the Veil had restrained Sirius from being, well...Sirius.

Andromeda and Narcissa made eye contact suspecting that their first cousin was right about their distant cousin. They knew that the Prewetts were not taught as they had been, but they knew that superiority of magic was taught in every magical home, perhaps in an obtuse way, but it was indeed taught.

Hermione watched Sirius for several moments. Sirius gently placed the legs of his chair firmly on to the floor. He, then, placed his forearms on the table on either side of his plate as he stared up at Molly who still held Teddy as he slept in her arms.

Molly had made her way to stand behind Ron. Teddy sighed against her bosom as she held him tighter. The sight of a woman holding a child as long as her arm as one would hold a new born would have been amusing, but Sirius was not laughing.

There was a reason why he had cautioned Harry years ago that the world is not split into good and evil, good people and Death Eaters. Everyone, sans perhaps Voldemort, post first war, were a shade of grey.

All good people had bad aspects within them. Most death eaters once had the potential to be good. He was a biased wizard or he would have thought all had the potential.

He had learned early on from observing the dynamic in his family that sometimes all it took was one decision early in life to set in motion the potential to be either good or bad. However, as he grew older and began to make his own decisions in life, he realized that life is not as simple as people being good or bad, Order Member or Death Eater. There are only good or bad choices.

The silence was thick, deafening. All had stopped eating, not even the sound of silverware against plate could be heard. Unperturbed by the silence, Sirius sliced a piece of steak on his plate then brought the meat to his lips. He chewed with his mouth closed as he met Molly's angered stare.

"I have Black blood running through my veins, yes, but my heart is not dark." Molly said quietly, but the tone she used was lethal.

Molly's eyes began to water as she looked at her daughter from other parents.

"Hermione," Molly's tone softened as she made eye contact with Hermione "Dear, please don't listen to him. He is making me sound as if I look down upon you, because of your parentage." Her voice cracked with love and fear. "I do not, have not, and neither do I look down on any other Muggleborn."

Sirius dropped his fork unto the table near his plate.

He arched his right eyebrow in amusement as he said, "Molly, I didn't say that you thought you're better than Muggleborns. Deep, deep down, you do think that your magic makes you better than a Muggle. We all have some sort of prejudice or bias; those who claim otherwise are either liars or in denial."

Sirius made a dismissive sound and hand motion at Molly's attempt to correct him. His tone of voice lost its mirth as he added, "And, if we were to disregard what I said, it still would not be the case, because if it were, you wouldn't have written to Dumbledore back in this lot's first week of third year sharing your concerns of Remus teaching even though he had never bit a human."

Everyone turned their head to Molly. All, but Narcissa's expression communicated various states of shock.

Even, Draco, non-verbally expressed astonishment.

Narcissa's expression, however, communicated begrudging respect of the older woman.

Sirius returned to balancing his chair on the back two legs. He rested his hands, palms downward on his thighs.

Molly sputtered, "I-I." She paused. "I didn't know that he wasn't harmful to the children. How do you know of my letter? Does...does Remus know?"

"Mum!" Ron said, astonished. "How did you even know he was a werewolf? That didn't come out until the end of our third year."

Neville proudly stated, "Remus was the best teacher we had." He dipped his head as he added, "Please, do not tell Pomona or Minerva that I said that."

Molly sputtered, "I didn't know, Ron. I was worried..."

A self deprecating smile crossed Bill's lips as he asked in a light-hearted tone, "That he'd turn one of your children? That one of your children would become what he is?"

Horrified, Molly said, "Bill...that's not...funny..."

George said as he chewed a bite of a roll, "Take it easy, Mum. You act as if you saw a werewolf. It's only Bill."

Fred shrugged as he stabbed a potato with his fork. He added, "Yeah, surprising business, a pureblood being turned, but look at Bill. He's fine. He's harmless...for the most part. Likes his meat, too rare for me, during his time of month, but each their own, right?"

Many laughed. Although, the tension vastly lessened, it lingered.

Narcissa delicately rolled her eyes at the lot before she addressed Ron's question. "Lupin's condition was general knowledge during the first war...on both sides. As such, the School Governors were against his appointment as Defense Professor. However...Dumbledore advised them to think wisely on how their decision would look if their denial leaked to the press. Like that mattered to anyone of power," Narcissa made a dismissing motion with her hand. "In the end, Cornelius persuaded them. The Ministry wanted to use Remus' connection, however broken at the time, to Sirius as bait."

Andromeda said sweetly with a hint of acid, "You are awfully chatty today, Cissy. Whatever would your husband think? A Slytherin, a Pureblood lady, showing her hand is much frowned upon."

"I'm certain that my husband is thinking that he would prefer the Dementor's Kiss than go without his luxuries in life." Narcissa said in the same tone. The tone transitioned to one of boredom as she said, "Sister, I show the hands of others, not my own."

Hermione whispered to Draco, "When is your Father due out of Azkaban?"

He bent to whisper in her ear. "His minimum sentence is nearly up. He'll go before the Wizengamot for a probationary trial soon, but it is merely ceremonial, in my opinion. If all goes his way, which it won't, he'll spend Christmas at the Manor. But, I'd wager they'll choose the life sentence in his original three years to life."

With a light thud, the front legs of Sirius' chair landed upon the floor. Sirius glanced to Hermione and Draco whispering to another. His nostrils slightly flared and his eyes narrowed.

Sirius glanced away then looked to Percy who had sat in the chair at the end of the table on the opposite side of where Sirius sat.

Molly had begun doting upon Percy as she balanced Teddy on her left hip with her left arm. She flicked her wand at Percy's plate and it filled with various items of food that she had prepared.

"Percy," Sirius said, in a loud and clear tone. His tone ended several side conversations that had begun. "What of the file? Hermione is correct, most have a file, small or large, stored at the Ministry. Anything suspect in hers?

"Hermione is quite right about the Ministry's keeping intelligence on persons of interest." Percy paused to take a sip of water. "However, personnel records should be stored in the Ministry's Personnel Records Department. Or, if any where else, the records office of their respective department."

Harry said, weary. "What's in Hermione's file, Percy?"

"I haven't read it in it's entirety." Percy replied, simply. "I want plausible deniability."

Molly gently swatted soot from the Floo from Percy's right shoulder.

Percy continued, "Yes, I retrieved the file, potentially flipped through the file out of curiosity, broke many rules and regulations tonight, and shall be an active part in whatever I need part in with you lot, but I draw the line at knowing the details of this operation." He paused as if to consider his wording of what he said next. "If I may..."

Harry nodded as he said. "Go ahead, Percy."

Percy inhaled deeply before he said, "I think that it is extremely dangerous to have so many included in your plan," He motioned to those around the table with a fork in his left hand. In response to several murmurs of complaint, he added, "Regardless of how trustworthy the people included are."

Draco muttered under his breath, "That one is smart."

Hermione gently smacked Draco's knee under the table. Draco glowered at her. In response to that exchange, Sirius grimaced and grinded his teeth.

Percy sighed in regret as he continued. "I'm not made for stealth and working against the Government. I fear that I'd break if pressed hard enough. Give me and whomever else vague knowledge, but guard in depth details. I fear another war, if only political, will happen."

George said in disbelief, "Dude, you can't get any more working against the Government than breaking into the Minister's office and stealing classified information."

Percy cunningly asked, "Did I do that?"

Fred rolled his eyes as he muttered, "The Sorting Hat made a mistake with that one."

Hermione stated in an excited tone of voice, "_Hogwarts, A History_ is clear that the Sorting Hat is, at the moment of the Sorting, never wrong. However, it is, also true, that as one grows into the witch or wizard they choose to become, characteristics that are linked to other houses, can manifest or grow stronger, wrongly suggesting that their sorting was incorrect. One could dare argue that the first house the Sorting Hat suggests in your mind before the official announcement is what your core beliefs and character traits are most agreeable."

Harry smiled at Hermione as she quoted from her favorite book. When she did so, the nostalgia took him back to a different time, a time when he has the appearance of a childhood. He stated, "The Sorting Hat does take in account where you want to go. I can understand and agree with what you said, Hermione. The Sorting Hat suggested Slytherin, for myself. I am a Gryffindor, retrieving his sword proved that, but I can see how self preservation is a major characteristic of mine."

Many chuckled.

Sirius said in a good natured tone, "I will never again say this nor will I admit to having ever said it: there is a thin line between the differences between Gryffindor and Slytherin. There was a reason why the two Founders were closer than brothers. And, there were reasons why the two quarreled and never made amends...they were too much alike. Mirror like in many aspects."

A fork falling unto a plate made a loud thud. Scandalized, Ron stated, "Take that back!"

Hermione sighed before she said in an exasperated tone, "Ronald, really?"

Ron matched her tone as his cheeks began to redden. He bellowed, "Yes, really. To say that a Gryffindor and Slytherin are the same is rubbish!"

"You dolt," Hermione exclaimed. "Neither Sirius nor I said that, we said that they are similar. Sirius, actually said, mirror like. Even in, a mirror, our own reflection is not the same as it is similar yet opposite. Being a Slytherin does not equate to someone being an enemy, best your remember that, Ronald."

Draco said aloud to himself. "I'm having flashbacks to most meal times during our fourth and fifth years at Hogwarts."

Several seats away, Ginny shrugged as she took a sip of Pumpkin juice. She said, "Eh, more like your sixth, my fifth year."

Draco casually said, "I didn't notice their bickering in sixth year. I was distracted by other endeavors."

Narcissa quietly hissed, "Draco."

Draco pretended not to hear his mother's dismay at being reminded of his task at the age of sixteen.

Sirius stayed silent as he watched the verbal Quidditch match between Hermione and Ron. Perhaps, Harry was right about Hermione being over Ron. But, was she over Draco?

"I'm not stupid, Hermione." Ron growled. "I knew what he meant! But, he's wrong! Slytherins are only loyal to who they are loyal to in that moment of loyalty. Gryffindors would die for their friends."

"I remember when a Gryffindor, when _you_ left, Harry and I, in the Forest of Dean. You, again, abandoned us during my Christmas break in eighth year while we searched for my parents in Australia."

"I came back to the Forest!" Ron yelled as he pushed his seat back and stood. "Harry forgave me. Merlin, will you ever forgive me for that? You said you did! And, Australia was a scheduling conflict. The Auror Training Coordinator demanded my presence at a required training session."

Hermione stood in response to Ron standing. Firmly, she said, "Harry had the same demand, Ronald! He chose to stay. Draco, a _Slytherin_, came to our rescue even though Lucius threatened to disown him!"

Breaking his silence, Sirius said in controlled rage, "You left them?"

Narcissa and Andromeda muttered, "Oh, dear."

Draco smiled gleefully as he asked, "Did you not know that, cousin? If it weren't for me showing up in time, your God son and Lolita would be very possibly dead."

Both Hermione and Ron ignored everyone around them as they continued to argue. Although, she ignored Draco's comment, she would revisit it with him in the future. He hadn't called her Lolita since their eighth year. It was time that he explained to her what he meant by the random pet name.

"Harry is Harry freaking Potter." Ron said as his tone lowered from yelling yet was louder than a normal speaking volume. "Some wanted to make him Minister the day he defeated You-Know-Who, the first time! He was only a baby!" Ron's anger began to dissipate. In an insecure tone, Ron said, "Harry could afford to defy an order. I-I couldn't."

Resigned, Hermione sat down as she said, "You are Ron freaking Weasley. It's time that you outgrow your preoccupation of being in Harry's shadow and recognize that his and your shadows have merged, in many aspects. You stand, and have since you were eleven years old, for the _most_ part, stood beside Harry."

In an arrogant tone, Draco said, "Potter, it may be a good idea to reign in this meeting. It has went off the rails."

Harry nodded before he said, "I agree with what Percy said about including many people could be dangerous, perhaps not dangerous for Hermione, but for the ones included."

Several made disagreeing sounds.

Harry held his right hand up as he continued to speak. "Although, we have two who have agreed to bid and marry Hermione, I'd like every Pureblood wizard here, single or married, who will be in attendance at the Fundraiser, to consider bidding for Hermione as another layer of protection. Money is not an issue.

Fred and George shared a look. Their ice blue eyes glanced at Draco, then to Hermione, then to Sirius. They shared another look. Sirius had noticed the twins perusal of himself, Hermione and Draco. He, also, noticed the mischief the two could create. He made a mental note to recruit the two in his own plan of mischief.

Percy asked, "What do you mean money is not an issue? The purpose of the Fundraiser is money."

Harry grinned as he responded. "We have benefactors that can and will provide the funds needed, if you choose not to use personal funds. I, only, ask that you not outbid another wizard of the Order. We want to win Hermione's safety not further stock the Ministry's vault more so than necessary."

Hermione began to cackle in laughter. Sirius and Draco recoiled from her on either side of her. "Harry, you make it sound as if the Order would war against itself for me."

Draco said, "In a matter of speaking, that could very well happen."

Sirius snidely said, "She's my responsibility, boy."

Hermione furrowed her brow at the exchange. She glanced at Sirius who had erected a charming mask that made her, for a moment, wonder if she had imagined his last statement. She glanced at Draco who had quickly erected his own charming mask. Not quickly enough, though. She had witnessed a small, sad smile.

Hermione made eye contact with Draco as she silently mouthed the words, "You okay?"

Draco winked at her as he silently mouthed the words, "Certainly, Lolita."

Hermione was brought out of the small moment with Draco when she heard Harry announce, "There will be another smaller meeting later tonight. If your presence is needed at that meeting, I will contact you directly, but until then, let us continue to enjoy this feast of a meal and each other's company."

Bill asked, "One last question, what did you mean by married wizard or not?"

Percy answered instead of Harry, "Earlier today, I read what I believe to be the final draft of the amendment to the law that will pass on Monday morning." Percy dabbed the corners of his mouth with a silver napkin embossed with the Black crest. "The language of the law indicates that Pureblood wizards can choose to bid for Muggleborn witches to assist in the regrowth of the wizarding community. The original law indicates that a wizard be of marrying age."

The twins rolled their eyes as they stated, "Yes, Perce, we know this.

Charlie said, "Get to the point, Percival."

Percy slightly raised his nose as he continued to speak as if he had not been interrupted "The couple must marry and is expected to procreate. The amendment revives an older law still in existence, yet not widely known or used, indicating that a Pureblood wizard can have up to three wives of varying ages."

"Three wives?" Neville said in a fearful and astonished tone. "I can barely handle the one I have."

Ron grumbled, as he open mouthed chewed, "At least, you have one."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Has it really been six months since I last uploaded a chapter to this story?

I am so sorry especially with the cliffhanger from last chapter. I thought I had posted this chapter ages ago. I had wondered why I hadn't received any reviews for it. I feared that people had lost interest in this Sirius/Hermione story. Imagine my embarrassment when I realized I hadn't posted this one or the next two.

Good news is that there are several chapters and prequels written ready to be uploaded. The prequels are one to three shot stories that include hints and references to where I am taking the story or back stories of the characters within this story.

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
